Regular Show
by TheJenthehedgehog
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby's old friend return Jen the Hedgehog now they have all sorts of crazy adventures
1. Chapter 1

Regular Show Description:

Jen the Hedgehog: A hedgehog who lived her childhood with Mordecai and Rigby and has all the power in the world and anything you can imagine. She is Pink and looks a lot like her sister Amy Rose but has longer hair. Jen and Amy have been separated at birth by a war between the Mobians and Robotnick and later have soon left Mordecai and Rigby to go rule planet Mobius. She also has a crush on Mordecai, Rigby, and her boss Benson. Age: 23 Works hard and gets the job done.

Mordecai: A 23 year old blue jay, who is best friends with Jen and Rigby. He's a slacker but is more of a mature type of person. He gets jealous at times, causing him to get angry. But is cool at most times. He has a crush on Jen and Margaret but more towards Jen.

Rigby: A 23 year old raccoon, who is best friends with Jen and Mordecai. He is immature and is a slacker like Mordecai and he has a crush on Jen and has only a little crush on Eileen.

Skips: A knowledgeable yeti that has immortality. He used to go to magic school with Jen and he helps them out if they're in some kind of danger or anything he has a crush on Jen and knows a lot about her they're really close friends.

Pops: A lollie man that is the owner of the park and is the parks manager. He gives lollies for money and is strange but is a good friend.

Benson: Is the parks manager and yells at Mordecai and Rigby if they do anything wrong, or slack off or anything. And has a crush on Jen. And has a lot of anger issues -.-

Muscle Man: A green guy who is fat and likes to pull pranks and on new workers at the park (but doesn't do that to Jen) He has a girlfriend named Starla but tends to hit on Jen yeah he has a huge crush on her.

Muscle Man: Ya know who else has a crush on her… Jen: Ok…moving on

High five ghost: A ghost with a hand on his head, and is best friends with Muscle man. He doesn't talk much.

Starla: Muscleman's girlfriend she used to date Mordecai and is friends with Margaret and Eileen.

Margaret: The second reason why Jen left Mordecai and Rigby once they got to high school, Mordecai had a crush on her that's why when Jen left Margaret came and Mordecai started liking her. Margaret is a red robbin who works at the coffee shop with her best friend Eileen. Has a crush on Mordecai. Jen and Margaret is some of you might call "Frenemies".

Eileen: She works at the coffee shop with her best friend Margaret. Has a major crush on Rigby, but Rigby doesn't like her that much, and is somewhat "Frenemies" with Jen.


	2. Chapter 2

Regular Show: The return of an old friend:

At Jen's house…

Jen: Ugh I have that interview at the park today. (she groans as she gets up) What am I going to wear… (She looks in the closet and finds a long white dress with some white high heels) Ok this is good (She grabs the dress and heels and quickly changes then runs down stairs and into her limo and drives to the park)

At the Park…

Benson: Ok everyone the new intern will be here any minute. (He says while writing on his clipboard)

Pops: Oh I would love to meet the new intern soon ahaha. (He says with glee)

Muscleman: Yeah I can't wait for her to come over here so I could prank on em'. (He says evilly)

Mordecai: Yeah I think she's coming now. (He says pointing to the limo)

Rigby: Everyone STOP TALKING! She's here. (He says excitedly)

(They all gather around the limo and Jen gets out of the limo)

(Everyone is shocked of how pretty she is)

Mordecai/Rigby: Jen? (They say in shock)

Jen: Mordecai, Rigby? You guys work at this park? (She says in shock)

Mordecai/Rigby: You're the new intern? (They say still in shock)

Benson: You guys know each other? (He said in shock because he would never think someone that beautiful would know Mordecai and Rigby)

Muscleman: Yeah I wouldn't think these two losers would know a hot chick like you.

(Mordecai and Rigby got mad because they were talking bad in front of their crush)

Rigby: STOP TALKING! (He says angrily)

(Jen giggles at the small raccoon)

(Rigby blushes at the giggling hedgehog)

Mordecai: Ok me and Rigby will show Jen around. (He says while walking

Benson: No I'll do it you two slackers still need to clean the park. (He says getting mad at them)

Mordecai/Rigby: Ugh. (They say in anger and throw their hands up in the air)

Benson: Come on Jen let me show you around. (He says gesturing her to follow him to the cart)

Jen: Ok Benson. (She knows their names because of her powers but they didn't knottiest)(She follows him into the cart as they drive off)

Muscleman: Hey dudes do you think you can hook me up with the new chick? (He says whisperingly)

Mordecai: Don't you already have a girlfriend? (He asks angrily at the fat green man)

Rigby: Yeah Starla. (Rigby also says with jealousy)

Muscleman: Oh yeah bros. got to go see Starla. Later losers. (He says while he gets into his cart and does donuts on the grass and drives off)

Later…

Mordecai: Finally finished cleaning the park. (He says sighing with relief)

Rigby: Yeah Yuh lets go play video games. (He says with excitement)

Mordecai: Yeah Yuh ok dude lets go. But let's see how Jen and Benson are doing… (He remembers that his best friend/crush is with his boss)

Rigby: Oh yeah he's still showing her around. (He says annoyed, jealous, and mad)

(They both go to find them and they find them in their room)

Benson: And this is your room. (He says while entering Mordecai and Rigby's room but he seemed a lot happier than he usually was)

(When Mordecai and Rigby hear this they blush)

(Jen turns around)

Jen: Oh hey guys. (She says giving a friendly smile to her friends)

Mordecai/Rigby: Hey Jen. (They say still blushing but with friendly smiles)

Mordecai: You wanna play video games with us?

Benson: Well that's all I had to show you so I'll leave you guys alone. (He says turning to leave)

Jen: Benson wait! (She says trying to stop the gumball machine)

(Benson turns around and looks at Jen)

Jen: Thanks for showing me around. (She says hugging him)

(Benson was shocked that she hugged him but then he hugged her in return)

(Mordecai and Rigby's mouths drop and they are totally jealous of their boss)

(Benson looks at Mordecai and Rigby then breaks the hug)

Benson: Your welcome call me if you need anything ok? (He says in a kind gentle voice)

Jen: Ok, Thanks Benson.

(Benson leaves)

(Jen looks at Mordecai and Rigby)

Jen: Are we going to play or what dudes? (She says in a friendly tone)

Mordecai/Rigby: Oh yeah right. (They say remembering)

(They played dig champs and took turns playing)

Later…

(Mordecai looks at the time its 12:00 p.m.)

Mordecai: It's getting late we should probably go to bed.

Rigby/Jen: Ok (They both exchange a yawn)

(They all go upstairs into their room)

Mordecai: You can sleep in my bed Jen (He says to the pink hedgehog)

Jen: No thanks my bed is over there. (She points to the bed that is next to Mordecai's bed and Rigby's trampoline bed)

Mordecai: Oh ok.

(They all go on their beds)

Mordecai: Goodnight dude, night Jen (He says yawning)

Rigby: Goodnight dudes (He also yawns)

Jen: Good night Mordecai and Rigby (She says drifting into slumber)

End of chapter 1

So… how do you guys like it? Please leave a comment below :D


	3. Chapter 3

Regular Show story2: Jealousy

They woke up the next day and Benson told them what jobs they have to do, and they go start doing their jobs.

After 30 minutes of doing their jobs Mordecai suggests.

Mordecai: Hey wanna take a break? (He says looking at the pink hedgehog and brown raccoon)

Rigby: Yeah yuh. (He says with excitement)

Jen: Were allowed to? (She says to the tall blue jay)

Mordecai: Sure we do it all the time. (He says smiling to the pink hedgehog)

Jen: Do you guys finish the job after the break because if I remember correctly when we were in school your guys homework was never completed. (She says looking at the blue jay and the raccoon in a pissed way)

Rigby: But workings hard. (He says in a winy tone)

Jen: Yeah well you guys can go and I'll finish cleaning the cart. (She says sighing while wiping the windows)

Mordecai: You sure I mean we can stay and help if you want us too… (He says feeling guilty)

Jen: Yeah it's no problem (She says wiping the windows faster)

Rigby: Ok see ya inside. Come on Mordecai. (He leaves to go inside the house)

(Mordecai follows Rigby inside)

Rigby: Hey dude (He says staring at the ground)

Mordecai: Yeah dude? (He says staring at the uncomfortable raccoon)

Rigby: Do you still have that crush on Jen? (He says looking up at his tall friend and then back down)

Mordecai: Why do you? (He says in a pissed questionable voice)

Rigby: You tell me first. (He says quickly staring at his friend with a blush)

Mordecai: Fine I do. Do you? (He says looking at his friend that was blushing)

Rigby: Maybe (He says shyly blushing)

With Jen…

Jen: Ok almost done then I have to mow the lawn (She says with a sigh and wipes the sweat off her face)

(Benson comes with his cart)

Benson: Hey Jen, where's the two slackers? (He says in an irritated tone)

Jen: Inside the park's house playing video games or something (She says with a small sigh)

Benson: Oh that's it I'm going to fire them, leaving a poor cute innocent girl to do all the hard work that they were supposed to do. (He says with a pissed off tone, and then suddenly realizes what he just said)

Benson: Oh I uh… (He says blushing and not knowing what to say)

Jen: Its ok I'm used to it (She says with a shy smile)

Benson: You want me to get them or do you want me to help you or… (He says shyly blushing)

Jen: No its ok I mean if you don't want to (She says shyly)

With Mordecai and Rigby…

Mordecai: I can't believe we just left her to do all our work (He says feeling like a terrible friend)

Rigby: Yeah smooth move dumbicai (He says with a pissed glare at his friend)

Mordecai: Well I wasn't the one who wanted to go so badly. (He says pissed off)

Rigby: You know what, why are we fighting when we could help her and make things right, and prove to her we are no longer slackers? (He says smartly)

Mordecai: Yeah dude if we could prove were not slackers she'll go out with me. (He says happily)

Rigby: Who said she'll go out with you? (Rigby says angrily)

(Mordecai and Rigby walk to where they were supposed to rake the leaves and find Jen and Benson happily in each other's arms in a pile of leaves)

(Mordecai runs off crying)

(Rigby runs after him)

Rigby: Dude don't worry maybe she tripped into Benson's arms. (He says trying to cheer his friend up)

Mordecai: No Benson's dating her (He says emotionally)

Rigby: Look dude do you see me crying. I l-l-l-l-love her too. (He says the last part quickly)

Rigby: And besides you'll still have Margaret and she dates plenty of guys and you don't care. (He says trying to cheer his best friend up more)

Mordecai: But that's different we met Margaret in senior year when Jen left and Jen was our friend our whole life! And besides Margaret wouldn't go out with me. (He says irritated and sad)

Rigby: Maybe if you ask Margaret out you can make Jen jealous and if it doesn't work you'll still have a chance with Margaret. (He says smartly)

Mordecai: Maybe that'll work. (He says enthusiastically and then grabs his cell phone and calls Margaret)

At the coffee shop…

(Margaret's phone rings the song that Mordecai sang *as seen on Butt Dial*)

Margaret: It's Mordecai (She says enthusiastically to her friend Eileen)

Eileen: Maybe he'll ask you out on a date. (She says enthusiastically to her tall friend)

Margaret: I hope so. (She picks up the phone)

Phone conversation…

Mordecai: Hey Margaret.

Margaret: Hey Mordecai

Mordecai: Will you-you-you… (He says frozen and not knowing what to say)

(Rigby takes the phone)

Rigby: He wants you to go out with him so he can make a girl jealous. (He says in a cocky tone)

Margaret: Oh…um…sure. (She says disappointedly)

Rigby: Thanks and bring Eileen too I want her to be super jealous. (He says enthusiastically)

Margaret: Ok bye.

Rigby: Bye.

(She hangs up the phone)

Eileen: So what did he want? (She says curiously)

Margaret: He wants us to go out with him and Rigby just to make some girl jealous. (She says disappointedly)

Eileen: Oh well it's still a date. (She says trying to cheer her friend up)

Margaret: Yeah I guess so.

At the park…

Rigby: Ok dude the plain is set and we'll set it in motion tomorrow. (He says confidentially that this plan will work)

(Jen comes into the room and gives Mordecai and Rigby a group hug, and Mordecai and Rigby exchange a happy glance and blushes)

Jen: I love you guys.

Mordecai/Rigby: Wait what? (They say surprised and enthusiastically)

Jen: Yeah working at the park is great and I'm glad that I can live with my 2 best bros. (She says happily)

Mordecai: Really? (He says surprised because he would never had thought anyone would have a good time working at the park)

Jen: Yeah and I'm going to that fancy restaurant with Benson tomorrow. I didn't know he could be so shy and romantic. (She says happily)

Jen: Let's go to bed we all have a big day tomorrow. (She says exhaustedly and gives Mordecai and Rigby a kiss on the check)

(Mordecai and Rigby blushes)

Mordecai: Does she know about the plan? (He whispers to Rigby)

Rigby: That's impossible she didn't hear it she was in the shower while we were discussing the plan. (Rigby says secretly to Mordecai)

Hey guys It's me. Does Jen know about the plan? Well that's for me to know and you, Mordecai and Rigby to find out. So how did you like the story leave positive feedbacks please? Thanks for reading XD


	4. Chapter 4

Regular Show Chapter3: Plan in Motion

After work was done Jen and Benson got ready in their own homes.

Mordecai: Wow Jen you look amazing. (He says shyly in awe at the pink hedgehog's outfit)

Rigby: Yeah you look hot. (He says out loud)

Jen: Aw thanks guys. (She says blushing)

(A horn honks)

Jen: That's Benson well wish me luck. (She gives quick hugs and kisses on the cheeks, grabs her purse and off she went into Benson's car and they drove off to the fancy restaurant)

(Mordecai watches as they leave and then he grabs his cell phone to call Margaret)

At Margaret's house…

(Margaret's cell phone rings to the song hanging with Margaret *as seen on episode Butt Dial*)

(Margaret answers)

Phone conversation…

Mordecai: Hey Margaret are you guys ready?

Margaret: Yeah we are. What time are you guys picking us up?

Mordecai: Around 8:15. *Yeah it's that close. Jen and Benson left around 8*

Margaret: Ok bye.

Mordecai: Bye.

(Margaret hangs up the phone)

Eileen: Who was that? (She says walking out of Margaret's spare bedroom putting on her earrings)

Margaret: Mordecai, Wow the girl must be very cute because he sounds pretty excited about the plan. (She says kind of pissed)

Eileen: Don't worry Margaret there's lots of fish in the sea.

(A horn honks)

Margaret: Ok they're here let's go. (The girls walk outside and go into the cart with Mordecai and Rigby and they head to the restaurant)

At the restaurant…

Jen: Wow Benson you dress up nice. (She says staring at his outfit)

Benson: I'd say the same to you. (He says shyly)

Waiter: Miss Hedgehog you seat is waiting.

Jen: Thanks James. (She says elegantly)

(The waiter seats them to their table)

With Mordecai and friends…

Mordecai: Ok were here. (He says getting out of the car)

Rigby: Hurry inside. (He says while he and Rigby run to the door)

(Eileen and Margaret follows after them but walking instead of running)

Eileen: Hey I know that girl. (She points to Jen) She's the owner of everything in the world and she used to go to our elementary and middle school.

Head waiter: Hey you two, I told you guys to never come back. *No it's not the head waiter who died in the episode Fancy Restaurant*

Mordecai: Yeah I know but we're with (He searches around the restaurant) her. (He points to Jen)

Head waiter: Yeah right, you don't know our boss she's too fancy for you peasants. And she pretty much owns everything in the world and universe so, why should she know you two?

Mordecai/Rigby: Wow really. (They say as they heard that she owns everything in the world and universe)

Eileen: Yeah that's what I said weren't you guys listening to me?

(Mordecai and Rigby exchange a glance at each other)

Mordecai: Look we have a reservation right… (He says then gets cut off by Benson)

Benson: Hey why don't we go to my pla… Mordecai, Rigby? (He says then gets cut off by seeing Mordecai and Rigby)

Jen: Hey Mordecai and Rigby. (She looks over to Eileen and Margaret) You two have girlfriends? We should triple date sometime. Ok see ya tomorrow. (She says happily)

(Mordecai thinks "it's now or never man")

(Mordecai grabs Jen's arms and kisses her on the lips)

(Benson, Eileen, Rigby, Margaret, and everyone in the restaurant was shocked)

(Jen and Mordecai stare into each other's eyes then she breaks the kiss)

(Jen walks up to Benson)

Jen: Let's go. (She wasn't mad at all)

Benson: Ok. (They go into Benson's car and drive off to his house)

(Mordecai face palms)

Mordecai: Dude she must be pissed at me. (He says sadly and mad at his self)

Rigby: Dude was it great? (He asks excitedly)

Mordecai: Yeah it was. (He says cheering up a little)

Margaret: She likes you (She said disappointedly)

Mordecai: Really? (He asks cheering up more)

Margaret: Yeah I can tell by the way you two kissed.

Eileen: Yeah it was passionate and I think she likes Rigby too.

Rigby: She does? (He asks excitedly)

Eileen: Yeah I saw her glance at you and Mordecai the same way every girl does when she looks at her crush.

Mordecai: So… She was making us jealous by dating Benson?

Margaret/Eileen: No she likes him.

Mordecai/Rigby: Aww what. (They said raising their hands in a pissed position)

Margaret: Yeah, I don't think she would do that to you guys, unless she likes him.

Rigby: So it's like those 3 guys like 1 girl and that girl can't choose between all 3 guys?

Eileen: Yeah, so if you guys really love her you'll share her.

Mordecai: Wouldn't that be odd? (He says raising an eyebrow)

Margaret: Yeah but you guy's will just have to get used to it. (She shrugs)

Mordecai: Ok… Let's get back its pretty late. (He looks down at his wrist watch and its 10:00)

(They walk to the golf cart and go into the cart then Mordecai and Rigby drop Eileen and Margaret off at Margaret's house and they go back to the park)

At the park…

Rigby: You ok dude?

Mordecai: What do you mean? (He asks in confusion)

Rigby: About Jen dating you, me, and… Ya know Benson. (He say's Benson's name harshly)

Mordecai: If you're ok with it? (He asks hoping that Rigby will say yes)

Rigby: Yeah I guess. (He shrugs)

Mordecai: Ok, we'll ask her out tomorrow.

Rigby: Ok.

Ok I seriously need to put action, Pops, Skips, Muscleman, HFG in this I mean it's mostly about Mordecai, Jen, Rigby, and Benson, so yeah. Please leave a comment and tell me how the story is. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Regular Show Chapter4: The Couples

(Muscleman passes by Mordecai, Rigby, and Jen)

Muscleman: Hey ladies, and Jen. (He says Mordecai and Rigby's name in a bad way except Jen's name)

Mordecai: Get lost Muscleman. (He says with a pissed tone)

Muscleman: I wanted to ask Jen a question. (He says meanly to Mordecai)

Mordecai: Well… (He says harshly then Jen interrupts him)

Jen: No Mordecai I'll do it… Muscleman stop asking me out you're an ugly green fat a** who sits around telling lame jokes about your mom, and you're only friend is a dead person, and you can't get any other girl besides the one that acts like you, Starla. And you just want to pick on Mordecai and Rigby because they can actually get with me. And ya know who else is like you YOUR MOM!

(Muscleman gets super pissed off and punches Jen; Jen grabs his fist that she was going to punch her with, and then punches Muscleman in the gut and he fly's across the world and then comes back and hits the tree right next to Mordecai and Rigby almost causing his death)

Jen: Now let that be a lesson to you not to mess with me, Mordecai, and/or Rigby.

Muscleman: Ok, ok just please don't hurt me. (He says scared to death of her)

Mordecai/Rigby: HOLY C**P! (They say remembering when Jen beats up a person that bullies them)

(Jen stares at Mordecai and Rigby then gives an innocent smile)

(HFG comes over and see's Muscleman hurt)

HFG: What happened?

(Jen stares at Muscleman like a, you keep your mouth shut or I'll actually kill you look)

Muscleman: I fell from the tree to grab Jen's uh… head band.

HFG: Do you need a hospital? (He says looking very concern of his friend)

Muscleman: No I'm fine. (He says trying to get up and falls back down in pain) Ow.

Later…

Benson: Due to Muscleman's injuries Jen has to work with High five ghost.

Jen/Mordecai/Rigby: No please Benson. (They say begging)

Jen: Benson, please can I stay with Mordecai and Rigby (She grabs his hand and stares him in the eyes)

(Benson blushes while he stares her in the eyes)

Benson: Well for you sure… To pay you back for last night (He says blushing more)

(Jen giggles with a blush)

(Mordecai and Rigby looks at them in confusion and thinks if they ya know… Got it on last night)

Mordecai: Well Benson is she staying with us?

Benson: Yes. Yes she is.

(Jen, Mordecai, and Rigby cheer with glee)

Benson: Ok now get back to work. (He says nicely)

(Jen, Mordecai, and Rigby get back to work)

Rigby: Hey Mordecai are we still going to ask her out or what? (He whispers to his tall friend)

Mordecai: Oh yeah, hey Jen.

Jen: Yes?

Mordecai: I was meaning to ask you something…

Jen: Me too to both of you.

Mordecai: Ok. You go first.

Jen: About last night….

(Mordecai remembers the kiss he gave Jen last night)

Jen: I talked to Benson and he thinks that I should ask you guys out because he said that he's cool with all 4 of us dating. I mean if you guys want to I mean you don't have to. (She says scratching behind her head)

Mordecai: We were going to talk about the same exact thing.

Jen: Really?

Mordecai/Rigby: Yes and yes well go out with you. (They say excitedly)

Jen: And also I know about the plan you two were talking about yesterday.

Mordecai: How did you know? (He says suspiciously)

Jen: Uh… Benson told me. (She said hiding her secret power to listen to conversations)

Mordecai: Oh.

Rigby: Woohoo our jobs done.

Jen: Really? (She said surprised of how fast the time went by)

Rigby: Yeah look at the time. (He points to the clock in the park)

Mordecai: Oh yeah let's go inside and play video games.

Jen: Sure let's go. (They went inside and played video games until 10:00 and then went to bed)

Well… This one has some action in it so yeah and it had 2 characters that isn't the 4 main characters in this story and yeah ya know JEN TOLD MUSCLEMAN OFF AND KICKED HIS A**! And Mordecai, Rigby, Jen, and Benson are dating they might have problems with this but they'll work it out. Tell me what you think of this story. THANKS FOR READING!


	6. Chapter 6

Regular Show Chapter5: The Dream

Inside Jen's dream…

Benson/Mordecai/Rigby: We're leaving you; this is too much, you have to choose one of us or we're leaving. (They say pissed off at her while crossing their arms)

Jen: No please. (She says begging)

Benson: Too bad; we're leaving. (He says while walking away with Mordecai and Rigby)

Reality…

Jen: BENSON! (She says sweating and tears are running down her face)

Mordecai: She's in here and she keeps calling her name. (He says walking in with Benson and Rigby)

(Benson walks up to Jen's bed)

Benson: Jen wake up. (He says softly in her ear)

Jen: Benson please no. (She says begging, still asleep)

(Benson was shocked)

Benson: Jen please wake up. (He says begging)

Jen: I LOVE YOU! (She says while waking up and then kisses Benson)

(Mordecai and Rigby stares in shock)

(Jen hugs Benson tightly still shocked by the dream she had)

(Pops comes into the room)

Pops: What's the matter? (He says seeing Jen in Benson's arms)

Benson: Nothing; Jen just had a bad dream. (He says letting Jen go)

Pops: Whatever was it about? (He asks the shocked pink hedgehog)

(Everyone in the room stares at Jen)

Jen: I really don't want to talk about it. (She says looking out the window)

Pops: Would it help if I gave you a butterscotch ripple? (He asks pulling out his billfold *Wallet* and pulls out a butterscotch ripple)

Benson: Pops; I think she just needs a little privacy. (He says concerned)

Pops: Oh, alright.

(Pops walks off and Rigby shuts the door; then he and Mordecai sits down next to Jen and Benson)

Benson: So… Can you tell us why you were screaming my name? (He says kindly)

Jen: Well it's not a big deal… (She says calming down)

Rigby: Yeah but you were sweating and crying and… Oh I get it. (He says giggling *he was thinking of some perverted stuff by the way*)

Jen: No Rigby it's not like that. (She says knowing what he was thinking about)

Mordecai: Well then; what is it?

Jen: Can we just not talk about it. (She says annoyed)

Benson: Ok, but it might help if you talked about it. (He says concerned about the pink hedgehog)

Jen: Yeah thanks Benson. (She says kissing him on the check as they both blush)

Benson: I guess you guys can take a day off today. (He says to Mordecai, Rigby, and Jen)

Mordecai/Rigby: AWWW YEAH YUH! (They say happily)

Jen: Maybe we all can go out and get something to eat. (She says happily)

Benson: Ok but let me tell Skips to watch the park. (He says pulling out the park's walkie talkie)

Walkie Talkie Conversation…

Benson: Skips I need you to run the park for today.

Skips: Sure.

(Jen, Benson, Mordecai, and Rigby went to the coffee shop)

(They went inside and Benson pulls out a seat for Jen)

Rigby: Dude why did we come here Eileen is going to hit on me. (He says whispering to Mordecai)

Mordecai: I don't know Benson's… Dude maybe Benson want's Jen for his self; maybe that's why he brought us here so I can flirt with Margaret and Eileen could hit on you. (He says whispering to Rigby)

Rigby: Yeah, maybe… (He whispers back to Mordecai)

Margaret: Hey guys, can I take you're orders? (She says taking out a pencil and paper)

Mordecai: The usual with some burgers and fries for all of us.

Eileen: Hey guys. (She says enthusiastically while looking at Rigby)

Margaret: Ok I'll be back with your coffees, burger's, and fries. (She leaves to get the foods and Eileen follows after her)

Margaret: Wow she's really pretty. (She says while walking with Eileen)

Eileen: Yeah, she was the popular girl at our school but she left when you arrived.

Margaret: Oh yeah there was that blue and black hedgehogs.

Eileen: Yeah and she can fight too; I remember she would fight people who would bully Mordecai and/or Rigby.

Margaret: Wow sounds like a really good friend to have. (She says amazed by how Jen would protect her friends from bullies)

(The fries, oven, and coffee maker ding)

Eileen: Well the foods done do you want to give it to them? (She asks preparing the food)

Margaret: Nah you can take it. (She says helping to prepare the food)

Eileen: Ok. (She grabs the food and brings it over to the table that Mordecai and friends were on)

Rigby: About time. (He says harshly)

Eileen: Sorry it took so long. (She says apologizing)

Jen: No, it's fine (Jen says nicely smiling at Eileen; Eileen smiles back at the pink hedgehog then goes back into the kitchen, Mordecai, Rigby, Jen, and Benson begins to eat their food)

Later…

Mordecai: Ok where to next? (He asks while they walk out of the coffee shop)

Rigby: We should go to the movies. (He says excitedly)

Jen: Sure I can go up for A MOVIE. (She says shrugging)

Benson: And I know the perfect movie. (He says imagining Zombie Dinner Party4 and Jen is scared and she cuddles into Benson for protection)

(Jen uses her mind reading powers to see what Benson was thinking and she also can see the image of what he's thinking about)

Rigby: ZOMBIE DINNER PARTY 4. (He yells out excitedly)

Mordecai: Yeah Yuh let's go. (He says excitedly)

Jen: I thought you always freak out when you watch a scary movie? (She asks Rigby)

Mordecai: Yeah he still does. (Laughing a little at Rigby)

Rigby: It's not my fault that they look so real. (He says defensively)

Benson: Ok guys let's just go. (He says rushing)

(They go to the movies and buy the movie tickets and go inside)

Jen: This movie's going to be awesome. (She says excitedly)

Mordecai: YEAH YUH! (He says also excited for the movie to start)

(The movie started no one was scared except for Rigby and every girl in the movie theater except Jen she wasn't scared at all so Benson's plan failed *AHAHAHAHA FAIL!*)

(The movie ended and everyone went out)

Mordecai: That movie was better than the last one. (He says happily)

Benson: Were you scared? (He asks looking at Jen)

Mordecai: No she's the kind of girl that can be a man than all those sissy girls in the movie theater. (He says smartly)

Rigby: Yeah she ain't scared of nothing. (He says cocky to Benson)

Benson: Oh really? (He asks sarcastically)

Rigby: Yes; yes she is. (He says quickly in a mad tone)

Jen: Ok shall we go to dinner? (She asks rushing)

Mordecai: Ok; ok let's go guys. (He says grabbing Rigby and Jen grabs Benson)

(They go back to the park's house and Jen makes grilled cheese sandwiches and for desert chocolate cake)

Mordecai: Wow still a great cook I see. (He says happily while whiffing in the sweet smell of the grilled cheese sandwiches)

Rigby: Aw yeah; I love Jen's cooking. (He says remembering when Jen used to cook for him and Mordecai back when they were in middle school and how they taste)

(The grilled cheese sandwiches are ready and she serves it to them)

Mordecai/Rigby/Benson: Thanks. (They started eating while Jen starts making the cake)

(The cake was finished and they were done eating)

Benson: Wow Jen that was the best grilled cheese I've ever had. (He says happily full)

Mordecai: Yeah but ya know what's better? MY MORDESHAKES! (He says enthusiastically)

Jen: Oh really? What about my chocolate cakes? (She asks him pulling the cake out of the oven)

Rigby: Aw Yeah Yuh. Dude her cakes are better than Mordeshakes. (He says happily that he gets free cake)

Mordecai: Why can't we have both? (Mordecai starts making Mordeshakes for all of them)

(They eat chocolate cake and drink Mordeshakes)

Benson: Well I better get going; coming Jen?

Jen: Uhh… (She says while looking at Mordecai and Rigby)

Mordecai: Go ahead. (He says with a fake smile)

(Jen and Benson go back to his house)

Mordecai: Ok dude lets go to bed. (He says putting the dishes away and then they went upstairs and drift off to bed)

With Jen and Benson…

Jen: Today was perfect. (She says happily)

Benson: So do you want a perfect ending to this perfect night? (He says whispering in her ear)

Jen: Sure (She says as she takes off her clothes)

Ok; ok I'll leave it at that well this was the first time they all went out together the next one will probably be about action… Well leave a comment below and THANKS FOR READING!


	7. Chapter 7

Regular Show Chapter6: Bowlin'

Mordecai: Aw Yeah Yuh it's Friday. (He says happily)

Rigby: TGIF am I right. (He says excitedly)

Jen: What's on Friday that you guys are so happy about? (She asks while Benson comes over in his cart)

Benson: Well that's when we have bowling night. (He says happily)

Mordecai: Yeah I remember when we were kids we would go out to bowling or something. (He says remembering the olden days)

Jen: Aw yeah that used to be so much fun. (She says remembering the olden days)

Benson: Well after work it can be just us; everyone else said that their busy. (He says looking at their progress in their work)

Jen: Sounds good. (She says raking the last pile of leaves)

Mordecai/Rigby: Yeah Yuh! (They both yell with glee)

Benson: Well then it's a date. (He says driving off)

Mordecai: Ugh finally finished with our last job for today. (He says dropping the bucket of soapy water; exhausted)

Rigby: Woohoo! Let's go inside and get ready. (He says driving the cart back in the garage)

Jen: Sure let's go.

(After putting the things away they go inside to get ready; Mordecai and Rigby put's on their bowling shirts and Jen wears a t-shirt and jeans)

Jen: Aw how cute matching shirts. (She says getting into the room with a smile)

Mordecai: Ha-ha well you look cute yourself. (He says shyly)

Rigby: I'm not cute. (He says madly)

(A horn honks)

Jen: That's Benson. (She says looking out the window)

Mordecai: Well we'd better get going. (He says excitedly)

Rigby: Ugh dude why did Benson have to come along. (He whispers madly to Mordecai)

Mordecai: I don't know dude. (He whispers back as they walk down stairs)

Rigby: Well if he's still around then we can't get close to Jen. (He says whispering angrily)

(Mordecai didn't answer back to Rigby)

Benson: Hey guys ready to get your bowling on? (He asks happily)

Jen: Hey Benson. (She says happily)

Mordecai/Rigby: Hey (They say angrily)

(They all get into Benson's car and drive to the bowling alley)

Benson: Well were here. (He says as they get out of the car and they go inside to bowl)

After the game…

(The game was won by Jen she got all strikes score 300, Benson got 230, Mordecai got 280, and Rigby got 150)

Benson: Wow I'd never knew you were a natural in bowling. (He says surprisingly)

Mordecai: Yeah we used to challenge a lot of people at the bowling alley back where we used to live and we'd always win because of her. (He says smiling and puts his arm around Jen)

Rigby: Yeah Yuh we'd always win. (He says happily remembering back then)

Mordecai: Oh dude tell her about the soul ball we won. (He says excitedly)

Rigby: Oh yeah we won a soul ball against these guys called the Magical Elements. (He says remembering)

Benson: And we were called the Park Strikers. (He adds on to Rigby's sentence)

Jen: Wait the Magical Elements… (She says in shock)

Rigby: Yeah and there's the losers now. (He says pointing to them across the bowling alley)

(The Magical Elements stare at Jen. Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson stare at them while Jen runs out of the bowling alley)

Mordecai: Don't you think their losers Jen… Jen? (They all stare and then start to look for Jen; the Magical Elements were gone also)

(The Magical Elements comes in front of Jen)

Death: Well, well, well; If it isn't Jen. (He says smiling at her)

Jen: Leave me alone Death. (She says angrily)

Death: Why not you're supposed to be my wife instead of the one that I have now. (He says coming close to her)

Skips: Leave her alone Death. (He says behind Jen)

Death: Ok; ok well leave but next time I won't let her go so easily. (He says staring at both Jen and Skips and they disappear)

Jen: I could've handled them myself ya know. (She says jokingly)

Skips: Yeah; yeah princess. (He says laughing)

(Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson finds Jen with Skips)

Benson: Jen what happened? (He asks curiously)

Jen: Uh… I saw Skips and I went to asks him what he was doing here. (She says fake laughing)

Mordecai: Ok… so let's get back to the park. (He says and they all get into Benson's car)

Jen: Thanks for the save Skips. (She says whispering to Skips)

Skips: Yeah I knew they were going to be there so I came. (He says whispering back)

(Mordecai and Rigby stares at Jen and Skips)

Later…

Benson: Well see ya guys. (He says as they all get out of his car)

Jen: See ya Benny. (She says happily and he drives off back into his apartment)

Skips: Well I'll see ya guys later. (He says leaving to go to his house)

Jen/Mordecai/Rigby: Yeah see ya. (They say while going into the parks house)

Ok… the reason why Skips called her princess is because of the Sailor Moon story if you read it and they used to go to magic school together and uh yeah Jen called Benson Benny 3 cute. And why did Death say Jen was supposed to marry him well because they were dating in magic school and she said that she would marry him but… she didn't. Tell me what you think of this one and Thanks For Reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Regular Show Chapter7: Karaoke Night!

Jen: Hey Pops. (She says walking into his office happily)

Pops: Oh hello my lady. (He says bowing happily to her)

Jen: Benson said I should help you plan what to do for tonight. (She says grabbing a little note book and a pencil out)

Pops: Sure where would you like to go madam? (He asks with a smile)

Jen: I don't know. (They then try to think of something and then Jen hums out a tune)

Pops: What a lovely tune you are humming out. (He says then thinking of what they should do)

Pops: That's it we should go to Carrey O'Key's Karaoke. (He says happily)

Jen: Yeah that would be great. (She says excitedly)

Pops: Jolly Good Show! Now what time should we be at this magical entertaining event? (He asks looking over to Jen)

Jen: How about 6:30? (She says looking over to the clock in his office)

Pops: Good Show now I'll tell everyone. (He says running out of the room all cheery and Benson walks in and walks up behind Jen sitting on the chair)

Benson: So what's the plan? (He asks whispering in her ear)

Jen: Karaoke night around 6:30. (She says standing up and kisses Benson)

Benson: Wait at Carrey O'Key's Karaoke? (He asks breaking the kiss)

Jen: Yeah why did you guys get banned their too? (She asks knowing that he'll say yes)

Benson: Yeah; because of those two slackers. (He says annoyed and then sits down on the chair that Jen was sitting on)

Jen: Well Benny, this girl knows how to bring you guys back into that place. (She says walking around the chair that Benson is on)

Jen: Well I better get going; back to work. (She says sighing loudly while looking at the clock)

Benson: Unless you help me out with these paper works. (He says pointing to the papers on Pops desk)

Jen: Sure. (She says siting on Pops seat)

(They fill out all the paper work and Jen leaves to get ready as Benson also leaves and starts to whistle a tune that Jen knows)

(Jen stops and turns towards Benson)

Jen: Is that The Whistle Song? (She asks excitedly)

Benson: Wow you really like your music don't you? (He asks surprisingly)

Jen: Hehe yeah; I used to be a lead singer for my band The Sonic Underground. (She says smiling)

Benson: Really lead singer!? (He says surprised)

Jen: Yup. (She says proudly)

Benson: I used to be in a band too; I was the drummer. (He says proudly)

Jen: Well you'll have to show me some techniques sometime. (She says while walking into her room)

Benson: Yeah will do; will do. (He says to her now a little gladder than he usually was)

(Jen walks into her room and goes into her closet to pick out some clothes while she sees a shirt… a shirt that says Mordecai and the Rigby's)

Mordecai/Rigby: Hey Jen. (They say while walking into their room)

Jen: Hey guys what's this? (She says pulling out the Mordecai and the Rigby's t-shirt out of the closet)

Rigby: Oh they're for our band. (He says smartly)

Mordecai: No, it was just for fun until we practiced for the opening night gig at the coffee shop and then our future selves came in and made us lip sink in front of a bunch of people. (He says remembering that day)

Jen: Oh; ok. (She says while pulling out a red dress with a bow in the back of it with red gloves and a red rose headband)

Mordecai and Rigby: Wow that's a nice dress. (They say in awe and then Jen goes to the bathroom to change)

(They go downstairs and find everyone in the cart and they all go to Carrey O'Key's Karaoke)

(They all walk up to the body guard)

Jen: Don't worry there with me. (She says staring at him straight in the eye)

Security guard: Ok get in. (He says opening the door for them)

(They all take a seat and wait for the waiter)

Waiter: Hi, may I take you're orders? (She asks in a friendly voice)

Pops: Ooo I'll have an aguarita. (He says happily)

Skips: I'll have a martini. (He says politely)

Benson: Beer please. (He says and then Jen stares at Benson like you better not drink that or else look)

Benson: I mean I'll have whatever she's having. (He points to Jen)

Mordecai: I'll have some soda. (He says laughing a little at Benson)

Jen: Me too. (She says adding to Mordecai's sentence)

Rigby: And I'll have Ice on da rocks. (He says pounding the table)

Waiter: Ok so 2 waters, 1 Martini, and 3 sodas, ok I'll be right back with your drinks. (She says scurrying to the kitchen)

Benson: Well shall we look at the songs? (He asks looking through the song list)

Pops: Ooo I would love to sing them all. (He says with glee)

Benson: No Pops just 4 songs. (He says to the lollie man)

Rigby: Hey Mordecai how about we're not gonna take it, The Lazy Song, and Party Tonight? (He asks curiously)

Mordecai: Yeah sounds good and we each can have a duet with Jen. (He says confirming it to everyone)

(Jen stares at Skips)

Jen: What are you going to sing Skips? (She asks curiously to the Ape)

Skips: Nah, I'm fine staying here. (He says smiling to the pink hedgehog)

Benson: You sure Skips. (He asks confirming that he isn't singing)

Skips: Yeah, I really don't feel like singing. (He says again)

Benson: Ok. (He says as Pops interrupts him)

Pops: Ooo I'll sing Footloose, Living in the Sunlight Loving in the Moonlight, We Are Young, and Ooo there's a song called Surfin' Bird. (He says happily as Carrey O' Key comes upon stage)

Carrey O' Key: Ok here's the first one; come on up. (He says and Peter Griffin comes upon Stage)

Peter: Many of you have not heard that the bird is the word… Well I'm here to tell you that… The Bird Is The Word. (He says serious and then the song begins to play)

Peter: Bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, the bird is the word A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, well, the bird is the word A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, well, the bird is the word A-well-a, bird, bird, b-bird's the word A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, well, the bird is the word A-well-a, bird, bird, b-bird's the word A-well-a, Jen don't you know about the bird (He sings pointing to Jen)

Gumball machine, everybody knows that the bird is the word (He sings putting his hands on his hips)

Peter: A-well-a, bird, bird, b-bird's the word A-well-a, everybody's heard the bird is the word Bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word A-well-a, bird, bird, b-bird's the word A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word A-well-a, Jen don't you know about the bird? (He sings pointing to Jen)

Peter: Gumball machine everyone knows that the bird is the word. (He sings to Benson putting a hand on his hips)

A-well-a, bird, bird, b-bird's the word A-well-a, bird (He sings dancing to the whole entire thing like how he did in the episode " I Dream of Jesus")

Peter: Suuuuuuuur-fiiiiiiin' (He starts to spaz out)

Peter:Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbadffasjdaiofjawcniszfjnisj nxcsijgszcf akjnzkgluxvdgncasnrdvgnuvdkz fcsnflvzkd◊gnvlshrzvdgckszlazbflnbxcgnf lsxudczxhagunhuighcuidufdzkx hdfckdsnzCIFlnmsnugnisdzvncx aaaaaaaaaa

Mordecai: Oh My God Is He Alright!? (He asks scared to death that he might be dead)

Peter: Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-ooma-mow-mow Papa-ooma-mow-mow Papa-ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow Papa-ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow Ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow Papa-ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow Papa-ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow Oom-oom-oom-oom-ooma-mow-mow Papa-ooma-mow-mow, papa-oom-oom-oom Oom-ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow Ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow Papa-a-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow Papa-ooma-mow-mow, ooma-mow-mow Papa-ooma-mow-mow, ooma-mow-mow Papa-oom-oom-oom-oom-ooma-mow-mow Oom-oom-oom-oom-ooma-mow-mow Ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow Papa-ooma-mow-mow, ooma-mow-mow Well, don't you know about the bird Well, everybody knows that the bird is the word A-well-a, bird, bird, b-bird's the word Papa-ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow Papa-ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow Papa-ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow... (He sings and the song ends)

Peter: Now tell your friends that… The Bird Is The Word. (He says seriously then gets off the stage as Carrey O' Key come back onto the stage)

Carrey O' Key: Ok… Now onto the next two people… what you two again!? (He asks madly starring at Mordecai and Rigby)

(Jen walks up to Carrey O' Key)

Jen: There with me and if you have a problem with that then I could just fire you. (She says seriously)

Carrey O' Key: Ok boss. (He says frightened by Jen)

Carrey O' Key: Ok now the two people that came back for more… Mordecai and Rigby! (He yells then runs off stage as Mordecai and Rigby goes on)

Mordecai/Rigby: We've got the right to choose and there ain't no way we're losing this is our life this is out song. (They sing while running around on stage not singing the rest of the song except "We're not gonna take it no, we ain't gonna take it anymore")

(Benson and Skips face palm as Pops laugh and Jen just stares at them)

(The song ends and the next one comes on)

Mordecai/Rigby: Today I don't feel like doing anything I just wanna lay in my bed Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone 'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything. (They sing as they sit on the stage)

I'm gonna kick my feet up then stare at the fan Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants Nobody's gon' tell me I can't. I'll be lounging on the couch just chilling in my Snuggie Click to MTV so they can teach me how to dougie. (They sat up and do the dougie)

'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man Oh yes, I said it, I said it I said it 'cause I can. Today I don't feel like doing anything I just wanna lay in my bed Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone 'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything Nothing at all, nothing at all. (They sing sitting back down)

Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90XFind a really nice girl, have some really nice sex. (They sing as they stare at Jen)

Mordecai: And she's gonna scream out. This is great!

Rigby: Oh my god, this is great!

Mordecai: Yeah, I might mess around. And get my college degree. (He sings starring at Rigby)

Rigby: I bet my old man will be so proud of me. But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait. (He sings starring at Pops; and Pops stares at Mordecai and Rigby in confusion)

Mordecai/Rigby: Oh yes, I said it, I said it I said it 'cause I can. Today I don't feel like doing anything I just wanna lay in my bed. Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone. 'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything.

Mordecai: No, I ain't gonna comb my hair. (He sings pushing his hair back)

Rigby: 'Cause I ain't going anywhere. (He sings shrugging)

Mordecai/Rigby: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no

Rigby: I'll just strut in my birthday suit. (He sings while striking a pose)

Mordecai: And let everything hang loose. (He sings laughing)

Mordecai/Rigby: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (They sings as they continuously high five each other)

Mordecai/Rigby: Oh, today I don't feel like doing anything. I just wanna lay in my bed. Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone. 'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything. Nothing at all, Nothing at all, Nothing at all. (The song ends as they both strike a pose)

(They ran off stage to change their clothes and grab their guitars)

(They come back onstage and everyone cheers)

(The music starts playing)

(Mordecai and Rigby starts playing their guitars while the song plays the music but they just act like they're playing the actual music)

Mordecai: Hey were Mordecai and the Rigby's and were going to sing Party Tonight. (He says as they all cheer)

Mordecai: Your eyes staring into my eyes, Who am I but a guy with two eyes on the prize', And the prize in my eyes is 10 times, The surprise in your eyes as I kiss you goodnight. Your smile is the fire that rocks my soul Gonna remember it until I grow old, 'Cause life is too short we gotta do things right, So baby let's just party toni-ight Baby let's just party toni-ight.

(Guitar solo)

Mordecai: We've come out on top, We're in front of the line, We're here to rock out and have a good time, 'Cause the past is the past and the future is bright, So baby let's just party toni-ight, Baby let's just party toni-ight. (The song ends *they do the whole song with the same exact moves as the in the episode "Mordecai and The Rigby's")

Carrey O' Key: Ok let's give it up for Mordecai and the Rigby's. (He says coming onstage as they go off)

(Everyone applauds and screams)

Carrey O' Key: Next up is Pops. (He says getting off stage)

Pops: Oh that's me. (He says running upon stage and laughs)

Pops: I've been working so hard. I'm punching my card. Eight hours for what? Oh, tell me what I got! I've got this feeling. That time's just holding me down. I'll hit the ceiling. Or else I'll tear up this town! And I gotta cut loose. Footloose. Kick off your Sunday shoes. Please, Louise. Pull me off of my knees. Jack, get back. Come on before we crack! Lose your blues. Everybody cut footloose.

(Music continues to play)

Pops: You're playing so cool, obeying every rule. Dig a way down in your heart. You're burning yearning for some. Somebody to tell you. That life ain't passing you by. I'm trying to tell you It will if you don't even trrrrrryyyyy, It's life. You gotta cut loose, footloose, kick off the Sunday shoes Ooh-wee Marie shake it, shake it for me woah, Milo come on, come on let's go Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose; oooooooohhhhh cut footloose. (The song ends)

Pops: Thank You. (He says bowing)

Benson: Wow that was better than when we were here the last time; when we were all fist fighting. (He says sarcastically)

(The next song starts to play * I made Pops sing it in his own version because it makes it much… Jollier)

Pops: Give me a second, I. I need to get my story straight. My friends are across the room getting jollier than the empire state, they are waiting for me just across the bar. My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking about your jobs, and I know I gave it to you some time ago, I know you're trying to forget. But between the drinks and lollie things. And the holes in my apologies. You know I'm trying hard to take it back. So if by the time the bar closes and you feel like falling down I'll carry you guys home. Tonight Were all young, so let's set the world upon fire. We can all burn brighter than the sun. Tonight were all young, so let's set the world upon fire. We can all burn brighter than the sun. Now I know that I'm not all that you got. I guess that I, I just thought maybe we could find a ways to adventure. We're all here; so let's raise a toast. 'Cause I found someone to carry me hooome. Tonight were all young, so let's the set the world upon fire, we can all burn brighter than the sun. Tonight were all young, so let's set the world upon fire, we can all burn brighter than the sun. (Jen comes upon stage)

Jen: Carry me home tonight

Pops: La la la la la la.

Jen: Just carry me home tonight. (She sings with a hand to her chest and the other points to the guys)

(The crowd whistle, claps, and screams)

Pops: La la la la la la la la la .

Jen: Carry me home tonight Just carry me home tonight.

Pops: The world is on my side.

Jen: La la la la la la.

Pops: I have no reason to run.

Jen: La la la la la la la la.

Pops: So will someone come and carry me home tonight?

Jen: La la la la la la.

Pops: The angels never arrived, but I can hear the choir, so will someone come and carry me home?

(Jen moves back as Pops takes the stage)

Pops: Tonight were all young, so let's set the world upon fire, we can all burn brighter than the sun.

Tonight were all young, so let's set the world upon fire, we can all burn brighter than the sun. So if by the time the bar closes and you feel like falling down. I'll carry you guys home, tonight.

(The song ends and everyone applause out loud with a lot of whistling; Jen gets off stage and back to where her friends were)

Benson/Mordecai/Rigby/Skips: Wow you sing like an angel. (They say in awe at the pink hedgehog)

Jen: Hehe thanks. (She says while scratching behind her head)

(The next song begins to play)

Pops: I'm so happy! AHA! Happy go lucky me! I just go my way, living every day! I don't worry! Worrying don't agree, Things that bother you, never bother me! Things that bother you never bother me I feel happy and fine! AHA! Living in the sunlight, loving in the moonlight. Having a wonderful time! Haven't got a lot, I don't need a lot Coffee's only a lollie Living in the sunlight, loving in the moonlight having a wonderful time!

(Song continues)

Pops: Just take it from me; I'm just as free as any daughter. I do what I like, just what I like, and how I love it!

(Song continues)

Pops: I'm right here to stay. When I'm old and gray I'll be right in my prime! Living in the sunlight, loving in the moonlight having a wonderful time!

(He then hums)

Pops: Just take it from me, I'm just as free as any daughter I do what I like just what I like, and how I love it!

(Song continues)

Pops: I'm right here to stay, When I'm old and gray, I'll be right in my prime, Living in the sunlight, loving in the moonlight, Having a wonderful time! (The song continues and then ends)

(Jen runs upon stage)

Jen: Ma-ia hii, Ma-ia huu, Ma-ia hoo, Ma-ia haha. Ma-ia hii, Ma-ia huu, Ma-ia hoo, Ma-ia haha. Ma-ia hii, Ma-ia huu, Ma-ia hoo, Ma-ia haha. Ma-ia hii, Ma-ia huu, Ma-ia hoo, Ma-ia haha.

Pops: Alo, salut, sunt eu, te rog, iubirea mea, primeste fericirea.

Jen: Alo, alo, sunt eu, -am dat beep. Si sunt voinic. Dar sa stii, nu-ti cer nimic.

Jen/Pops: Vrei sa pleci dar nu-mã, nu-mã iei. Nu-mã, nu-mã iei, nu-mã, nu-mã, nu-mã iei. Chipul tãu si dragostea din tei. Mi-amintesc de ochii tãI. Vrei sã pleci dar nu-mã, nu-mã iei. Nu-mã, nu-mã iei, nu-mã, nu-mã, nu-mã iei. Chipul tãu si dragostea din tei. Mi-amintesc de ochii tãI.

Pops: Te sun, sã-ti spun, ce simt, acum. Alo, iubirea mea sunt eu, Pops.

Jen: Alo, alo, sunt iarasi eu, Jen. Ti-am dat beep si sunt voinic. Dar sã stii, nu-ti cer nimic.

Jen/Pops: Vrei sã pleci dar nu-mã, nu-mã iei. Nu-mã, nu-mã iei, nu-mã, nu-mã, nu-mã iei. Chipul tãu si dragostea din tei. Mi-amintesc de ochii tãI. Ma-ia hii, Ma-ia huu, Ma-ia hoo, Ma-ia haha. Ma-ia hii, Ma-ia huu, Ma-ia hoo, Ma-ia haha. Ma-ia hii, Ma-ia huu, Ma-ia hoo, Ma-ia haha. Ma-ia hii, Ma-ia huu, Ma-ia hoo, Ma-ia haha. Vrei sã pleci dar nu-mã, nu-mã iei. Nu-mã, nu-mã iei, nu-mã, nu-mã, nu-mã iei. Chipul tãu si dragostea din tei. Mi-amintesc de ochii tãI. Vrei sã pleci dar nu-mã, nu-mã iei. Nu-mã, nu-mã iei, nu-mã, nu-mã, nu-mã iei. Chipul tãu si dragostea din tei. Mi-amintesc de ochii tãI. (The song ends everyone applause with cheers and whistles)

(Pops and Jen sits down back at their table as Carrey O' Key comes back upon stage)

Carrey O' Key: Ok let's give it up for Pops and Jen. (Everyone continues to applaud, whistle, and cheer)

Jen: Benson now it's your turn. (She says starring at the gumball machine)

Benson: Uh… I changed my mind. (He says shyly)

Jen: Come on. (She says grabbing his arm)

Rigby: Yeah go on Benson. (He says sassily)

(She pull him on stage and then tells the DJ what songs to play)

(The first song begins to play)

(Benson stares at Jen and swallows hard)

Benson: I know you ain't used to having real niggas like me around I'm here to change to your whole life girl. So you don't deal with clowns. And treat you like the superstar that you are. 'Cause I'm a superstar too and I know exactly what I must do. To make you feel! I'm about to wake it up!  
(Background sings "Feel!")

Benson: See I'm about to wake it up!

(Background sings "Feel!")

Benson: I'm about to wake it up! Don't It feel so good girl?  
(Background sings "Feel!")

Benson: I'm about to wake it up!

(Background sings "Feel!")

Benson: See I'm about to wake it up!

(Background sings "Feel!")

Benson: I'm about to wake it up! Don't It feel so good girl?

Benson: I keep it 100's, don't carry nothing but 100's I'm tryna to wake it up. I'm on your line like Vonage I'm a real one, ma! Get rid of that clown, get with a factor. Patna don't count, he a lame. He don't matter Shining like the Big Dipper. Glowing like a star. Looking up a paw, pulling up in my car. Walked right up to the front where the bosses parked at I got a cold mouth piece, can talk a chick out her check Security loves me, let me in with no sweat I see Asian persuasion, Caucasians, all kinds of chicks Milk skin, chocolate boned, lambs and Haitians Tryna take me something home and have some relation .

Benson: I know you ain't used to having real niggas like me around I'm here to change to your whole life girl. So you don't deal with clowns. And treat you like the superstar that you are. 'Cause I'm a superstar too and I know exactly what I must do. To make you feel! I'm about to wake it up!

(Background sings "Feel!")

Benson: See I'm about to wake it up!

(Background sings "Feel!")

Benson: I'm about to wake it up! Don't It feel so good girl?

(Background sings "Feel!")

Benson: I'm about to wake it up!

(Background sings "Feel!")

Benson: See I'm about to wake it up!

(Background sings "Feel!")

Benson: I'm about to wake it up! Don't It feel so good girl?

Benson: Good God Almighty! Look at that body (He sings pointing to Jen)

Benson: What you holding? Girl you a banger! You ain't off the backboard, you off the hanger! You working with something, you got a personal trainer? Whole crew fine but you're one of a kind You a ten piece. Shawty you a dime Back that thang up, baby press rewind. I'm a Scorpio, shawty what's your sign? I'm just tryna know you, hold a conversation. Spoil you a little, lightweight cupcaking. Spend a little gouda, get your hair done up. I'ma show you how a tycoon wake that thang up.

Benson: I know you ain't used to having real niggas like me around I'm here to change to your whole life girl. So you don't deal with clowns. And treat you like the superstar that you are. 'Cause I'm a superstar too and I know exactly what I must do. To make you feel! I'm about to wake it up!

(Background sings "Feel!")

Benson: See I'm about to wake it up!

(Background sings "Feel!")

Benson: I'm about to wake it up! Don't It feel so good girl?

(Background sings "Feel!")

Benson: I'm about to wake it up!

(Background sings "Feel!")

Benson: See I'm about to wake it up!

(Background sings "Feel!")

Benson: I'm about to wake it up! Don't It feel so good girl?

Benson: Don't stop get it get it. 'Bout to jump up all the way up in it. Love the way you drop low and bend it Girl you're killing me, wait a minute. Love the way you that shake it up. Too natural to make it up Won't be long 'fore we wake it up.

Benson: I know you ain't used to having real niggas like me around I'm here to change to your whole life girl. So you don't deal with clowns. And treat you like the superstar that you are. 'Cause I'm a superstar too and I know exactly what I must do. To make you feel! I'm about to wake it up!

(Background sings "Feel!")

Benson: See I'm about to wake it up!

(Background sings "Feel!")

Benson: I'm about to wake it up! Don't It feel so good girl?

(Background sings "Feel!")

Benson: I'm about to wake it up!

(Background sings "Feel!")

Benson: See I'm about to wake it up!

(Background sings "Feel!")

Benson: I'm about to wake it up! Don't It feel so good girl?

(The song continues and then ends)

(The next song comes on)

Benson: I Pull Up in My Whip. See This Lil Shawty. Roll Down My Window Jus so I Can Talk To That Girl

(Background sings "O That Girl")

Benson: That girl. (He sings pointing to Jen)

(Background sings "O That Girl")

Benson: That girl. (He sings pointing to Jen)

(Background sings "O That Girl")

Benson: That girl. (He sings pointing to Jen)

(Background sings "Oh That Girl")

Her Body Was A Heate. She Said She A Libra. She Had dem Tig Ole Bittie. Hotter Then Her Beater. She Got Some Leggins On. Sum Shades Like A On Top Of That She Hopped Out Her Own 2 Seater. Damn

(Background sings "Damn")

Benson: Oh Damn

(Background sings "Damn")

Benson: If I get This Girl I Kno I'll Be The Man.

(Background sings "I'll Be The Man")

Benson: Like Damn.

(Background sings "Damn")

Benson: Oh Damn Let Me Get Your Number So I Can Call You.

Benson: Let Me Take You Out.

(Backgroung sings "Yeah Let Me Take You Out")

Benson: Baby Girl Youz A Cutie.

(Background sings "Baby Girl Youz A Cutie")

Benson: Baby Let Me Take You Out.

(Background sings "Yeah Let Me Take You Out")

Benson: To A Dinner & A Movie.

(Background sings "Ayee Ayee")

Benson: We Ain't Gotta Go Home.

(Background sings "We Ain't Gotta Go Home")

Benson: Dis Ain't All About Your Booty.

(Background sings "It Ain't All About Your Booty")

(Background sings "Baby Let Me Take You Out")

Benson: Baby Let Me Take You Out

(Background sings "Baby Let Me Take You Out")

Benson: Baby Let Me Take You Out

(Background sings "Baby Let Me Take You Out")

Benson: When The Clock Strikes 9. Cum On OutSide. I'm a Pick U Up. I'm a Pick U Up. We Gone Have A Good Time. I'm a Charm Your Azz Girl. Untill You Get Enough. Untill You Get Enough. Don't Stop Till U Get Enough. (He sings in a high pitched voice)

Benson: Strokin Her Back With my Hand In Her Hair. Ohh She Lookin For Trouble She can Find It Rite Hear. Touchy Feely On the Highwa. Headed Back To My Place. Now We In The Driveway. Now She Walkin In & I'm Like Damn.

(Background sings "Damn")

Benson: Oh Damn.

(Background sings "Damn")

Benson: If I get This girl I Kno I'll Be The Mean.

(Background sings "I'll Be The Man")

Benson: Like Damn.

(Background sings "Damn")

Benson: Oh Damn & When the Nights Over We Can do it Again.

Benson: Let Me Take You Out.

(Backgroung sings "Yeah Let Me Take You Out")

Benson: Baby Girl Youz A Cutie.

(Background sings "Baby Girl Youz A Cutie")

Benson: Baby Let Me Take You Out.

(Background sings "Yeah Let Me Take You Out")

Benson: To A Dinner & A Movie.

(Background sings "Ayee Ayee")

Benson: We Ain't Gotta Go Home.

(Background sings "We Ain't Gotta Go Home")

Benson: Dis Ain't All About Your Booty.

(Background sings "It Ain't All About Your Booty")

(Background sings "Baby Let Me Take You Out")

Benson: Baby Let Me Take You Out

(Background sings "Baby Let Me Take You Out")

Benson: Baby Let Me Take You Out

(Background sings "Baby Let Me Take You Out")

Benson: Pull Up Blue Thang. Two Door Coupe Thang. Lil Black dress I'm Like damn who This Cute Thang. Oh That Girl

(Background sings "Which One")

Benson: Oh That Girl. (He sings pointing to Jen)

(Background sings "Which One")

Benson: Oh That Girl. (He sings pointing to Jen)

(Background sings "Oh You Talkin About That Girl")

(The song ends and the next one begins)

Benson: I can take you to the kingdom my lady. Place you on the throne if you're ready. Never gonna leave you I'm stayin girl. Next to you because. There is no other love, no other love like this, no, no, no, no, other love like yours. No no no other lovin lovin no. She will always be the dream. Heaven decided was perfect for me. (He sings pointing up). You can search the seven seas. Never find a woman as precious as she yeah. (He points to Jen)

Benson: The kinda lovin so complete. The type of lovin make it so hard to breathe. (He sings with a hand on his chest)

Benson: She understands my every need. Only woman for me. I can take you to the kingdom my lady. Place you on the throne if you're ready. (He sings bowing to Jen)

Benson: Never gonna leave you I'm stayin girl. Next to you because. There is no other love, No other love like this, no. No no no other love like yours. No no no other lovin lovin no. You will always be my queen. Love deeper than any ocean and sea. Her touch make me weak at the knees. (He sings as he goes down onto his knees)

Benson: Special loving that only come from she yeah. She always fight for we. No matter how bad the situation may be. She is the right remedy. The only prescription I need

Benson: I can take you to the kingdom my lady. (He points to Jen)

Benson: Place you on the throne if you're ready. (He bows to Jen)

Benson: Never gonna leave you I'm stayin girl. (Jen comes upon stage)

Benson: Next to you because. (He goes next to Jen)

Benson: You are my queen. (He goes down on one knee and kisses he hand)

Benson:No one but you, no, no, no, other love like yours. No, no, no, other lovin lovin no. (Jen grabs the microphone)

Jen: Ai yai, ai yaiyaiyaiyaiyai, Ai yai, ai yaiyaiyaiyaiyai.

Benson: Yeah. I can take you to the kingdom my lady. Place you on the throne if you're ready (Jen sits on the speaker and Benson bows to her)

Benson: Never gonna leave you I'm stayin girl. (He sings looking into Jen's eyes)

Benson: Next to you because. There is no other love, No other love like this, no. No no no other love like yours. No no no other lovin lovin no

(The song ends)

(Then Benson gets off the stage as Rigby comes on)

(The song begins)

Rigby: Computerized.

Jen: Digital love.

Jen: Computerized (She sing in a digital way)

Rigby: Oh, baby. A beautiful love

Jen: Computer love. (She sings in a digital way)

Rigby: Computer, computer love.

Jen: Computer love. (She sings in a digital way)

Rigby: Lookin' for my computer love.

Jen: Computer love. (She sings in a digital way)

Rigby: Hey.

Jen: Computer love

Rigby: Computer love.

Jen/Rigby: You know I've been searching for someone. Who can share that special love with me. And your eyes have that glow. Could it be your face I see on my computer screen.

Rigby: Need a special girl.

Jen: Ooo yeah.

Rigby: To share in my computer world.

Jen: Ooooo my computer world. (She sing in a digital way)

Rigby/Jen: I no longer need a strategy. (Backgrouns sings "Ooo" in a digital voice)

Rigby/Jen/Background: Thanks to modern technology.

Rigby: Shooby doo bop shoo doo bop I wanna love you. Shooby doo bop. (He sings in a digital way)

Jen: I wanna love you baby. (She sings pointing to Rigby)

Rigby: Shooby doo bop shoo doo bop I wanna love you. Shooby doo bop my computer love. (He sings in a digital way)

Rigby/Jen/Background: You know I've been around.

(Background sings "Ooooo" in a digital way)

Rigby/Jen: From sexy mamas to cool Prima Donnas. I wanna share your treasure, oh so rare. Cause its your face I see on my computer screen

Rigby: Oh wont you keep me warm tonight? You are such a sweet delight. (He sings in a high pitched then sexy voice)

Jen: I will cherish the memory of this night.

Jen/Background: Yes I found my computer love.

Rigby: Shooby doo bop shoo doo bop I wanna love you. Shooby doo bop. (He sings in a digital way)

Jen: I wanna love you baby. (She sings pointing to Rigby)

Rigby: Shooby doo bop shoo doo bop I wanna love you. Shooby doo bop my computer love. (He sings in a digital way)

Rigby: Digital love.

Jen: Digital love.

Rigby: Computer love.

Jen: Computer love.

Rigby: Digital love.

Jen: Digital love.

Rigby: A beautiful love.

Jen: Beautiful love.

Rigby: A digital love.

Jen: Digital love.

Rigby: Digital love.

Jen: Digital love. Its just computer digital beautiful, beautiful love.

Jen: You are my computer love. (She sings in a digital way)

Rigby: Hey...hey...

Jen: You are my computer love. (She sings in a digital way)

Rigby: My computer love.

Jen: You are my computer love. (She sings in a digital way)

Rigby: My computer love.

Jen/Background: Yes I found my computer love.

Jen: Shooby doo bop shoo doo bop I wanna love you. Shooby doo bop computer love

Rigby: Shooby doo doo doo.

Jen: You are. (She sings in a digital way)

Rigby: Shooby doo doo doo.

Jen: You are. (She sings in a digital way)

Rigby: Doo doo doo doo doo computer.

Jen: You are. (do we mean it), you are (do we mean it, eee)

Jen: You are, you are. (do we feel it, yeah)

Jen: You are. (She sings in a digital way)

Rigby: Feel it.

Jen: You are. (She sings in a digital way)

Jen: You are, you are. (She sings in a digital way)

Rigby: You, oh.

Jen: You are. (She sings in a digital way)

Rigby: Do.

Jen: You are. (She sings in a digital way)

Rigby: I know.

Jen: Shooby doo bop shoo doo bop I wanna love you. Shooby doo bop computer love. (She sings in a digital way)

Rigby: Computer.

Jen: Shooby doo bop shoo doo bop I wanna love you. (She sings in a digital way)

Rigby: I love you. (He sings looking at Jen)

Jen: Shooby doo bop computer love. (She sings in a digital way)

Rigby: Computer love.

Jen: Shooby doo bop shoo doo bop I wanna love you.

Rigby: I love you, oh... (He sings pointing to Jen)

Jen: You are. (She sings in a digital way)

Rigby: Shooby dee da doo.

Jen: You are. (She sings in a digital way)

Rigby: Shooby dee da doo doo de doo doo doo computer.

Jen: You are. (She sings in a digital way)

Rigby: Do we mean it.

Jen: You are. (She sings in a digital way)

Rigby: Do we mean it.

Jen: You are. (She sings in a digital way)

Rigby: Do we mean it, do we baby.

Jen: You are.

Rigby: Do we, baby, baby, baby, baby, yeah.

(The song ends and Rigby gets off stage as Mordecai gets on)

(The next song begins)

Jen: Woe oh, oh, oh! Woe oh, oh, oh!

Mordecai: I kinda feel like it don't make, like it don't make. Feel like it don't make sense.

Jen: I'm thinking baby you and I are undeniable. (She sings walking up to him and touches his chest which makes the crowd scream and whistle)

Jen: But I'm finding out love's unreliable. (She sings pushing him back)

Mordecai: I'm giving all I got to make you stay. (He says grabbing her hand)

Mordecai: Or am I just a roadblock in your way? 'Cause your a pretty little windstorm. Out on the boulevard. (Mordecai sings pointing to her)

Mordecai: Something like a sunset. Oh, you're a shooting star. (He sings grabbing her with one arm and points across the room with the other arm)

Mordecai: And I might drive myself insane. If those lips aren't speaking my name. (He sings as he clenches his hands into fists with the microphone between them and closes his eyes tightly)

Jen: 'Cause I got some intuition. Or maybe I'm superstitious. But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down. To counter this addiction. You got me on a mission. Tell me darling can I get a break, some how. (She sings grabbing Mordecai's hands and sings to him)

Jen: Could I say no?

Mordecai: She's got a love like woe.

Jen: Woe oh oh oh.

Mordecai: Girl's got a love like woe.

Jen: Woe oh oh oh. Ba da da

Mordecai: I kinda feel like it don't make sense. Because you're bringing me in. And now you're kicking me out again. (Jen grabs Mordecai and gives him a friendly push)

Mordecai: Love so strong.

Jen: Woe oh oh oh.

Mordecai: Then you moved on.

Jen: Woe oh oh oh.

Mordecai: Now I'm hung up in suspense. Because you're bringing me in. And then you're kicking me out again. It's like a hurricane. Speed train. She's a moving car. Go catch her in the fast lane. Oh I gotta know. Can I keep up with her pace? (Mordecai stares at Jen)

Mordecai: Kickin' into gear when I see that face. (He runs from Jen acting like he's driving in a car)

Jen: You can take up all my time 'cause you're the only one. (She grabs Mordecai)

Jen: That can make a storm cloud break. Pulling out the sun. And I can't get caught in the rain. Can I get your lips to speak my name? (She stares at Mordecai's lips)

Jen: 'Cause I got some intuition. Or maybe I'm superstitious. But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down. (She sings as she goes down on Mordecai *No she isn't going down their but ya know how some people dance yeah like that*)

Jen: To counter this addiction. You got me on a mission. Tell me darling can I get a break, some how. (She sings to Mordecai)

Jen: Could I say no?

Mordecai: She's got a love like woe.

Jen: Woe oh oh oh.

Mordecai: Girl's got a love like woe.

Jen: Woe oh oh oh. Ba da da.

Mordecai: I kinda feel like it don't make sense. 'Cause you're bringing me in. And now you're kicking me out again. (He sings scratching behind his head)

Mordecai: Love so strong.

Jen: Woe oh oh oh.

Mordecai: Then you moved on

Jen: Woe oh oh oh.

Mordecai: Now I'm hung up in suspense. (He sings putting his hand in a fist and hold it to his chest)

Mordecai: Because you're bringing me in. And then you're kicking me out again. Because we only have one life. (He sings grabbing Jen's hands)

Mordecai: The timing and the moment. All seem so right. So would you say you're mine?

(Background sings "We'll be just fine")

Mordecai: Would you say you're mine? (Background sings "We'll be just fine")

Mordecai: She's got a love like woe.

Jen: Woe oh oh oh.

Mordecai: Girl's got a love like woe.

Jen: Woe oh oh oh. Ba da da

Mordecai: I gotta feel like it don't make sense.'Cause you're bringing me in. And now you're kicking me out again. Love so strong

Jen: Woe oh oh oh.

Mordecai:Then you moved on.

Jen: Woe oh oh oh.

Mordecai: Now I'm hung up in suspense. Because you're bringing me in. And then you're kicking me out again. She's got a love like woe.

Jen: Woe oh oh oh.

Mordecai: Girl's got a love like woe.

Jen: Woe oh oh oh. Ba da da

Mordecai: I kinda feel like it don't make sense. 'Cause you're bringing me in. And now you're kicking me out again. Love so strong.

Jen: Woe oh oh oh.

Mordecai: Then you moved on.

Jen: Woe oh oh oh.

Mordecai: Now I'm hung up in suspense. Because you're bringing me in. And then you're kicking me out again .

(The song then ends and Benson and Rigby comes onstage as Pops and Skips watch)

(The next song starts)

(Background sings "Regular Show" then sings "Oooohhh")

Jen: I can do the pretty girl rock, rock. Rock to the pretty girl rock, rock, rock. Now what's your name?

(Benson, Mordecai and Rigby takes the stage)

Benson: This right here is my swag. (He sings pointing to the ground)

Rigby: All the girls are on me, damn

Mordecai: Everybody pay attention. This right here is my…

Benson: Pretty boy swag.

Mordecai/Rigby: Ooooohhhh.

Benson: Pretty boy swag.

Mordecai/Rigby: Ooooohhhh.

Benson: Pretty boy swag.

Mordecai/Rigby: Ooooohhhh.

Benson: Pretty boy swag.

Mordecai/Rigby: Ooooohhhh.

Rigby: Girls on my d**k when I pretty boy swag, girls scream my name when I pretty boy swag.

Benson: Watch me pretty boy swag.

Mordecai/Rigby: Oooohh.

Mordecai: Girls on my d**k when I pretty boy swag. Girls scream my name when I pretty boy swag.

(Background sings "Regular")

(Jen goes up to the stage in front of Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson)

Jen: My name is Jenny, I'm so very. Fly oh my, it's a little bit scary. Boys wanna marry, looking at my derrière. (She sings then botty bumps Mordecai)

(Crowd says "Oooohh")

Jen: And you can stare but if you touch it Imma bury.

(Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson take the stage)

Rigby: Get out the wayy. Pretty boy comin' thru.

Mordecai: Me and my crew we swaggin in the room. (He swags)

Rigby: Girls on my heavy 'cause I look so sexy. (He strikes a pose)

(The crowd cheers and whistles)

Benson: Yellow diamond shawty in the club straight. I'm lookin' 4 a yellow bone long hair star

Mordecai: Thick in the hips come and get in my car.

Rigby: You party with a star we take off and go to mars. Pretty boy take off in 5. (He holds up 5 fingers) 4. (He holds up 4 figures) 3. (He holds up 3 fingers) 2. (He holds up 2 fingers) 1. (He holds up 1 finger and then they go behind Jen as she takes the stage)

Jen: Pretty as a picture. Sweeter than a swisher. Mad 'cause I'm cuter than the girl that's with you. I can talk about it 'cause I know that I'm pretty. And if you know it too then ladies sing it with me.

(The boys take the stage)

Benson: This right here is my swag. (He sings pointing to the ground)

Rigby: All the girls are on me, damn

Mordecai: Everybody pay attention. This right here is my…

Benson: Pretty boy swag.

Mordecai/Rigby: Ooooohhhh.

Benson: Pretty boy swag.

Mordecai/Rigby: Ooooohhhh.

Benson: Pretty boy swag.

Mordecai/Rigby: Ooooohhhh.

Benson: Pretty boy swag.

Mordecai/Rigby: Ooooohhhh.

Rigby: Girls on my d**k when I pretty boy swag, girls scream my name when I pretty boy swag.

Benson: Watch me pretty boy swag.

Mordecai/Rigby: Oooohh.

Mordecai: Girls on my d**k when I pretty boy swag. Girls scream my name when I pretty boy swag.

Jen: All eyes on me when I walk in, No question that this girl's a 10. Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful. Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful. My walk, my talk, the way I dress. It's not my fault, so please don't trip. Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful. Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful.

(Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson take the stage)

Mordecai: I'm pretty boy swaggin' in the club I feel sexy, no homo. (He sings acting all bad a*s)

Benson: No homo shawty but my chest is straight flexy. (He flexsis)

Rigby: Tatted on my neck shawty said she choose me. (He sings pointing to hisself)

Rigby: She got big titties and a fat a*s booty.

Mordecai: Took her to my condo let that girl strip. Then she got naked then she pretty girl dip. (He dips)

Rigby: Damn I like the way lil mamma shake that ass. (He dances)

Mordecai: She pretty girl dancin while I pretty boy swag. (He swags)

Benson: GOT DAMN!

(They move to the back as Jen takes the stage)

(Background sings "Now where you at?")

Jen: If your looking for me you can catch me.

(Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson glances over to her)

(Background sings "that's why")

Jen: Cameras flashing, (She poses as everyone takes a picture of her)

Jen: Daddy turned his head just as soon as I passed him. (She walks over to Benson and he turns his head)

Jen: Girls think I'm conceited 'cause I know I'm attractive. Don't worry about what I think, why don't you ask him? (She sings pointing to Mordecai)

(Background sings "owoaah!")

Jen: Get yourself together, don't hate.

(Background sings "never do it")

Jen: Jealousy is the ugliest trait.

(Background sings "don't, never do it")

Jen: I can talk about it 'cause I know that I'm pretty. And if you know it too then ladies sing it with me.

(Benson, Mordecai, and Rigby take the stage)

Benson: This right here is my swag. (He sings pointing to the ground)

Rigby: All the girls are on me, damn

Mordecai: Everybody pay attention. This right here is my…

Benson: Pretty boy swag.

Mordecai/Rigby: Ooooohhhh.

Benson: Pretty boy swag.

Mordecai/Rigby: Ooooohhhh.

Benson: Pretty boy swag.

Mordecai/Rigby: Ooooohhhh.

Benson: Pretty boy swag.

Mordecai/Rigby: Ooooohhhh.

Rigby: Girls on my d**k when I pretty boy swag, girls scream my name when I pretty boy swag.

Benson: Watch me pretty boy swag.

Mordecai/Rigby: Oooohh.

Mordecai: Girls on my d**k when I pretty boy swag. Girls scream my name when I pretty boy swag.

(Jen then takes the stage)

Jen: Aye, now do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock. Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock. Do the pretty girl rock, rock. All my ladies do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock (She sings pointing to the ladies in the crowd)

Jen: Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock. Do the pretty girl rock, rock. Do the pretty girl rock. Owoahaha!

(The song ends and everyone cheers and whistles)

(Pops comes upon stage, but Skips was still at their table)

(Jen goes off the stage to get Skips)

Jen: Hey

Skips: Hey, you were good up there. (He says smiling)

Jen: Thanks; Hey can you sing the last song with us we need you. (She says begging)

Skips: For you sure.

(They go up and the Summer Time tape and Alfa-Dog come up upon stage)

Mordecai: What that guy. (He says angrily looking at Alfa-Dog)

Rigby: Aaaagh get that tape away from me. (He says madly)

(The song begins to play)

Jen: Don't worry there for our last song.

Mordecai/Rigby: Fine. (They say pissed off)

Mordecai/Rigby/Pops/Skips/Benson: Awww, snap! Awww, snap! Come to our macaroni party then we'll take a nap! *they sing this for the whole song even when Alfa-Dog and the Summer Time tape are singing*

(At the third "Awww, snap! Awww, snap! Come to our macaroni party then we'll take a nap!" Alfa-Dog starts rapping)

Alfa- Dog: Okay, this is getting' serious. You guys are delirious, are you hearing this? Talkin' 'bout positive things, but you ain't got no game. And it's plain to see you're strange to me, 'Cause we be Shinin' like diamonds, y'all be petty cash, nice mostache, conquistador be wanting it back. In fact, what are you, a rat, a squirrel, some kind of fat meerkat who thinks he's rad? And look at that your bird friend's droppin' words absurd again. Useless bits of rhyme that expose the nerd in him. And if you think Alpha Dog is gonna lie down and let you win. Your head be all inflated, I guess, like a giant blimp. (He raps, then gets off stage)

(Crowd says "Ooooohh")

(After 2 more "Awww, snap! Awww, snap! Come to our macaroni party then we'll take a nap!" the Summer Time tape takes the stage)

Summer Time Tape: It's Summertime and you know what that means. Gonna head down to the beach, gonna do some beachy things. It's Summertime, it feels just right. Gonna gather all my friends and we'll party through the night. It's Summertime luh-uh-loving. It's loving in the Summertime. It's Summertime luh-uh-loving. Oh baby, why can't you be mine? It's Summertime and I just can't wait. Gonna call you on the phone, gonna take you on a date. It's Summertime and I hope you like steak. Gonna take you to a restaurant, and eat it at the lake. It's Summertime luh-uh-loving. It's loving in the Summertime. It's Summertime luh-uh-loving. Oh baby, why can't you be mine? It's Summertime and when dinner's done. Gonna take you to the club, gonna dance and have some fun. It's Summertime and when the end is near. Gonna put you very close. Whisper, "let's get out of here". It's Summertime luh-uh-loving. It's loving in the Summertime. It's Summertime luh-uh-loving. Oh baby, why can't you be mine? It's Summertime and I just can't wait. Gonna call you on the phone, gonna take you on a date. It's Summertime and I hope you like steak. Gonna take you to a restaurant, and eat it at the lake. It's Summertime luh-uh-loving. It's loving in the Summertime. It's Summertime luh-uh-loving. Oh baby, why can't you be mine?

(The Summer Time song ends)

Mordecai/Rigby/Pops/Skips/Benson: Awww, snap! Awww, snap! Come to our macaroni party then we'll take a nap!

(The song ends and the Summer Time Tape explodes; everyone cheers and applauds)

Later…

Mordecai/Rigby: Ok see ya guy's later.

(They say heading inside with Pops; Skips goes to his house, leaving Jen and Benson going back to his house)

Hey guys these are the songs in the story: Computer Love Jen and Rigby watch?v=VR0E4Nf_yvE. Mordecai and Rigby We're not gonna take it watch?v=MEhN9cIP2vE. Mordecai and Rigby the lazy song watch?v=4DGbfAuwsQk that all I could fine. Party Tonight Mordecai and the Rigby's watch?v=k_fyhKIyzPw. Footloose Pops watch?v=JjrUcmHjC5E. Numa Numa Pops watch?v=fM3hZcnoNxw hehe Sonic. We are young Pops watch?v=Sv6dMFF_yts. Living in the Sunlight Lovin in the Moonlight watch?v=lXIRAseagYs uhh SpongeBob first episode. Benson Wake it up watch?v=e1Nc94TjGsw the one I have says niggas instead of fellas. Benson Let me take you out watch?v=xbTWpiv43Os. No other love Benson watch?v=qsXFy3tD0eE. Love like woe Jen and Mordecai watch?v=Fn5SnXmbveQ sort version watch?v=WFcTqtrPaSA longer version. Benson, Mordecai, and Rigby Pretty Boy Swag short version watch?v=yRV8dVX4lBI watch?v=KTJVlJ25S8c long version. Jen Pretty Girl Rock watch?v=zWSiVZ_Y46Y. Peter Griffin Surfin Bird watch?v=2WNrx2jq184. And just a little something, something for you guys on my youtube account watch?v=yaX3zRcBYFw. Yeah my Youtube name is TheJenTheHedgehog1 big woop wanna fight about it *lol Family Guys humor* And remember The Bird Is The Word


	9. Chapter 9

Regular show Chapter8: Benson's life story

Jen: Tonight was fun; I didn't know you could sing like that. (She says walking into Benson's apartment)

Benson: Yeah I could say the same to you. (He says then yawns)

(Jen giggles)

Jen: We should probably get some rest. (She says walking Benson to his bed)

At 12:00 p.m.…

(Jen couldn't sleep for some reason so she sat up to check if Benson was sleeping he was… so she got up and went into the kitchen)

(She grabs her phone that was charging on the kitchen counter)

Jen: Call Ames. (She says speaking into her phone)

Phone: Yes princess. (It says digitally)

On Mobius…

Amy: I wonder how Jen's doing on earth. (She says to Sonic)

Sonic: She's probably doing fine; I mean she can defend herself. (He say's looking if they would agree)

Silver: Yeah and remember we said that whenever she's in danger to call us. (He says reminding them)

Knuckles: Yeah but I don't think she'll call right Shadow? (He asks looking over to Shadow)

(Shadow just looks at a picture of Jen and him and he doesn't speak to anyone)

Knuckles: Uh… (He says feeling awkward and then Amy's phone beings to ring)

Amy: It's Jen! (She says happily while answering the phone)

(A holographic image of Jen appears on her phone; same for Jen but it's Amy)

Phone Conversation…

Amy: Hey Jen! (She yells happily)

Jen: Hey Ames. (She says happily on her phone)

Amy: We miss you; especially Shadow... (She says sadly; Sonic comes over and takes the phone)

Sonic: Hey Jen! (He yells cheerfully)

Jen: Hey Sonic. (She says happily)

Sonic: I love you and I miss you; come back to Mobius. (He says sadly)

Jen: I love you too, but I can't come back yet. (She says and Knuckles grabs the phone)

Knuckles: Why not? (He says confused on why she couldn't come back)

Jen: Because I've heard that strange things happen here and I want to stop it. (She says lying)

(Silver takes the phone from Knuckles)

Silver: Just be careful. (He then passes the phone to Shadow)

(Shadow stares up at Silver and takes the phone)

Jen: Hey Shaddie. (She says happily)

Shadow: Hello Rose. (He says cheering up)

Jen: I miss you a lot. (She says sadly)

Shadow: As do I. (He says sadly)

Jen: I promise that I'll be back as soon as I stop the thing that makes this place dangerous. (She says lying)

Shadow: I love you. (He says lovingly)

Jen: I love you too. (She says lovingly then she hears Benson coming)

Jen: I got to go love you bye. (She says quickly)

Shadow: Goodbye my sweet Rose. (He says as she hangs up the phone)

(Jen turns and sees Benson walking in)

Jen: Did I wake you? (She asks curiously)

Benson: No I couldn't sleep. (He says fully awake)

Jen: Me neither. (She says looking at Benson as he sits next to her)

Jen: Can I ask you something. (She says starring down at her phone then to him)

Benson: What about? (He asks curiously)

Jen: Why did you quit you're band and got stuck working at the park?

Backstory…

When I was eight these 2 thugs used to bully me into giving them my gumballs…

Chris: Give me your candy freak. (He says meanly)

Benson: No. (He says shyly)

Mark: What did you say to him? (He asks grabbing Benson's shirt)

I couldn't stand up for myself; I thought I was screwed until she showed up…

Veronica: Leave my friend alone! (She yells grabbing Benson)

I didn't know who she was but I did know one thing… that we would be best friends…

Veronica: Hi my names Veronica. (She says running with Benson)

Benson: Hi my names Benson. (He says shyly)

We did everything together eat; play, even when we had naptime we would sleep together… but that all ended when I left…we had to move…. It wasn't the same without her; I was a loner no one even bothered to talk to me, anything and then one day…

Veronica: Benson is that you!? (She taps him on the shoulder)

(Benson looks over to Veronica)

Benson: V-V- Veronica!? (He yells surprised to see his old friend)

We were close again but more closer than we were back in the days; when we were kids… And one day these guys heard me playing my bongos and they let me try their drums and that's when it all started… after our first gig she congratulated me with our first kiss… later we had to quit the band and then it was only me and Veronica… We were broke; we had no money and then one day she left…

Veronica: Benson I'm leaving. (She says grabbing her suitcase)

Benson: W-Why? (He asks sadly)

Veronica: I'm going to make my life worth living for; instead of living like a scrub. And were certainly not going to pay the bills with your bongos. (She says leaving)

I followed her but it was too late… She left I cut all my hair from my depression and went to the bar…

Jeremy: You look sad mind telling me what's wrong; it might help.

So I told him what's up; but it didn't help me at all but then he came in…

Pops: Hello my good man may I have some tea? (He asks walking toward the counter)

I know what we were both thinking… that guy has a huge head… we talked and we got to be good friends and he told me if I ever needed a job to tell him, so that's how I got the job…

Back to Reality…

(Jen's head goes on Benson's shoulder she's knocked out *Sleeping*)

Jen: Well I love you just the way you are and will never leave you. (She says in her sleep)

(Benson laughs softly as he gets up and grabs Jen and takes her into his room on his bed as he lays her down getting in his bed and snuggles closely to her and a tear runs down his face)

Ok… Veronica belongs to J.G. Quintel? And Thanks For Reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Gone Clubbin'

(Jen wakes up and gets ready as Benson is still asleep)

Jen: Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky. They wipe away tears that I cry. (She sings while putting tooth paste on her tooth brush)

(Benson wakes up hearing her singing)

(He walks down to the bathroom and kisses Jen on the neck and she giggles as she brushes her teeth)

Benson: How about we skip work today? (He says acting like a bad a**)

Jen: Mhm. (She says while spitting out the tooth paste out of her mouth)

Benson: So where shall we go today? (He asks curiously)

Jen: How about a club. (She says happily)

Benson: Sure. (He says now sitting on his bathtub)

Jen: We should get you some new clothes before we go clubbing. (She says staring at him)

Benson: But first let's take our morning bath. (He says turning on the water)

Later…

(They walk into "Da Coolest" store)

Manager: Welcome to Da Coolest. (He says acting all bad a**)

Jen: Give us the coolest clothes you have. (She says putting shades on)

Manager: Sure thing. (He says grabbing a tuxedo)

Benson: Uh… (He says as the manager passes him the tuxedo)

Jen: Try it on. (She says pushing Benson into the dressing room)

(He puts the clothes on and comes back out)

Jen: Now that's sexy. (She says starring at Benson in awe)

(Jen looks around the store for clothes that she wants to wear for the club)

(She finds a red and black striped dress, a rose head band, a necklace, and black high heels)

Benson: Oh My God! (He yells in awe and almost nose bleeds)

Manager: So you gonna wear that out dude? (He asks curiously)

Jen: Yeah bro here. (She says passing him the exact money they needed to pay)

(They walk out of the store and everyone stares at them; complimenting, whistling, cheering, and applauding at them)

Later…

Benson: Ok were here. (He says turning the car off)

(They get out of the car and wait in line)

Bouncer: You two in the back get in. (He says pointing to Jen and Benson)

(They go in front of the line and went in)

(The club was packed with people; there was loud music, people drinking, people dancing, and a lot of young hip kids)

Jen: Let's go Benny. (She says pulling him onto the dance floor)

(They danced until 11:30 *they came at 9:00*)

Benson: Let's go to the bar! (He yells loudly over the sound of the music)

(Jen nods and they head over to the bar)

Benson: Me and my lady will have a couple of shots. (He says acting all bad a** while putting his arm around Jen's shoulder)

Jen: I'll just have a soda. (She says to the bartender)

Benson: Come on Jen this is a club; you need to loosen up a little. (He says persuading her)

Jen: Ugh fine. (She says as the bartender passes them their beers)

(They drink their beers after a couple of beers Benson was boozed up and Jen was fine)

Jen: We should probably call it a night. (She says getting up)

Benson: The nights still young; we should party some more. (He says getting up; but his vision is all blurry)

(Jen grabs Benson and tips the bartender and they leave; Jen puts Benson into the passenger's seat and she drives, still feeling fine)

(They go back to his apartment and carries him into his apartment and lies him down onto his bed)

Benson: Let's do it. (He says kissing Jen on her neck)

Jen: I'm not going to do it with you if you're drunk. (She says moving away from him)

Benson: Come on I'm extremely horny. (He says as he grabs Jen and puts her on the bed with him)

Jen: Stop. (She says trying to get out of his grip without hurting him)

(Benson kisses her while taking off her clothes)

Jen: Fine you win. (She says while taking off his tie)

Sonic: Remember kids never go to a club and don't do drugs.

Ok this story was strange…. Tell me what you think of it and Thanks For Reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Regular Show Chapter10: The Date

(Jen wakes up and looks at the clock and its 9:00)

Jen: S**t Benson wake up were late. (She says quickly getting ready)

Benson: Let's stay home again. (He says still asleep)

Jen: Come on their going to be pissed. (She says pulling Benson's arm)

Benson: Ugh fine. (He says getting up)

(Jen runs downstairs with her things and Benson's keys)

Benson: What; No morning bath!? (He yells to her)

Jen: Sorry Benny maybe next time! (She yells still running)

Benson: Ugh. (He says to his self)

At the park…

Rigby: What the hell man; they didn't come yesterday and they're probably not going to come today. (He says madly)

Mordecai: I know dude I'm starting to think she chose him instead of us. (He says now pissed off)

Jen: Hey Mordo, Rigs. (She says running up to them and gives them a hug)

Mordecai/Rigby: Hey. (They said pissed)

Jen: Is something wrong. (She asks worryingly)

Mordecai: Well…. (He says as Rigby cuts him off)

Rigby: Where were you yesterday? (He asks madly)

Jen: Huh; you wanna know. (She says sighing madly)

Mordecai/Rigby: Yeah! (They yell madly)

Jen: I went to the club with Benson ok! (She yells madly at them)

(Muscleman comes by in his cart with High five Ghost)

Muscleman: Hey Jen; I was wondering…. If… you'd like to go out with me. (He says flinching)

Jen: Yeah let's go. (She says getting in the cart taking the wheel and do a couple of donuts and leaves)

(Mordecai and Rigby were shocked by what just happened)

Rigby: Uh… what just happened? (He asks still in shocked)

Mordecai: We screwed up dude. (He says feeling bad about what just happened)

(Benson comes by in his cart)

Benson: Get in. (He says as Mordecai and Rigby gets in the cart)

With Jen, HFG, and Muscleman…

Muscleman: Fives go to our trailer so I can get some alone time with her. (He says whispering over to HFG)

High Five Ghost: Ok; go get her bro. (He says going through the car)

Muscleman: So… Jen… That was pretty cool when you beat me up. (He says scooting over closer to Jen)

(Jen stops the cart and goes towards Skips house)

Muscleman: Aww what Skips house? (He says disappointedly)

Jen: Oh and by the way were not going on a date. (She says as Skips comes out)

Skips: Hey guys what are you talking about? (He asks curiously to the two)

Jen: Nothing… Can I stay with you for a while until works done? (She asks starring at Skips)

Muscleman: Aww what you wouldn't date me but you would date him. (He says madly pointing at Skips)

Skips: Uh… sure you can stay with me for a while; but what is Muscleman talking about? (He asks curiously)

Jen: He wants me to go out with him. (She says disgusted by the fat green man)

Skips: You should; I mean you put him in the hospital. (He says concerned)

Muscleman: Yeah and I need some healing by a hot chick. (He says agreeing with Skips)

Jen: Ugh fine. (She says pissed off)

Skips: Who knows it might be fun. (He says trying to make her feel better)

(She gets back into the cart not talking to Skips or Muscleman)

Muscleman: Thanks Skips. (He whispers to Skips)

Skips: Well I did owe you a solid. (He says feeling bad for Jen)

(Muscleman drives off)

Skips: Hey I know what you three are doing. (He says looking behind a tree where Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson were)

Mordecai: How did you know we were here? (He asks curiously to the ape)

Skips: I know a lot of things that happens in the park. (He says starring at the three)

Rigby: Don't tell Jen. (He says begging)

Skips: I won't but I have a feeling that she already knows. (He says acting all mysterious)

Benson: Thanks Skips. (He says driving off following Jen and Muscleman)

With Jen and Muscleman…

Muscleman: Look I know that you hate me; but I can't help myself, I really like you a lot. (He says nicely to Jen)

(Jen doesn't respond to him)

After 5 minutes of complete silence…

Jen: Look I don't hate you. (She says sighing as Muscleman looks in confusion)

Jen: Well I do hate you, and I think you are disgusting, and a… (She says as Muscleman cuts her off)

Muscleman: Yeah I get it. (He says sadly)

Jen: I really you should stop flirting with other girls when you already have a girlfriend. (She says concerned *No he doesn't know that her Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson are going out he just returned from the hospital yesterday*)

Muscleman: I know, I know; but I just can't help it. (He says sadly)

Jen: Look I'll go out with you, only this one time. (She says feeling bad for him)

Muscleman: Yes. (He says happily to his self)

Muscleman: Don't worry I'll, make this the best day of your life. (He says happily)

Jen: I can't believe I'm doing this. (She says to herself face palming)

Benson: What are they doing? (He asks Mordecai and Rigby)

Rigby: She's face palming. (He says looking curious of what they were doing)

Mordecai: He probably told her one of his lame jokes. (He says madly)

Benson: Cool it guys; they're headed to Wing Kingdom. (He says spying on them)

Mordecai: Ok time to call Starla. (He says pulling out his phone looking through his contacts and calls Margaret)

At Margaret's house…

(Margaret cell phone rings with Mordecai singing "Hanging with Margaret" *from butt dial*)

(Margaret stares at the phone)

Margaret: I'm not going to answer that. (She says looking at the phone pissed off)

Eileen: Oh come on Margaret it might be important. (She says picking up the phone)

Phone conversation…

Mordecai: Hey Eileen can you tell Starla that we saw Muscleman with another woman. (He says acting all shocked)

Eileen: Oh no; ok I'll tell her right away. (She says worryingly)

(She hangs up the phone and calls Starla)

Phone Conversation…

Eileen: Starla! Muscleman is with another woman! (She yells surprised)

Starla: What!? (She yells now pissed off and hangs up the phone)

Eileen: Mordecai said he saw him with another woman… Hello? (She says but the other line is off)

At Wing Kingdom…

Jen: That was actually kind of fun. (She says cheering up)

Muscleman: Yeah and the next place were going to is going to be… (He says then gets cut off by Starla)

Starla: Mitch! (She yells pissed off)

Muscleman: Starla. (He says scared to death)

Starla: Who's that!? (She yells starring at Jen pissed off and everyone is starring at them)

Mordecai: Oh that's my girlfriend. (He says walking up to Jen and puts an arm around her shoulder)

Starla: Oh yeah; prove it! (She yells in disbelief that Jen is Mordecai's girlfriend)

(Mordecai gives Jen a passionate kiss and Muscleman stares at them sadly)

Muscleman: See babe I was just waiting with her for Mordecai. (He says acting all innocent)

Starla: Well… ok let's go to the movies. (She says grabbing Muscleman)

Benson: Is there anything you'd like to say to us? (He asks as he and Rigby comes out from the bushes)

Jen: I didn't want to go out with him; Skips told me… Skips! (She says realizing this is all Skips fault and gets pissed off at Skips)

Mordecai: Well; maybe you can make it up to us. (He says taking her to the cart)

(They drive to the club)

(Jen laughs)

Jen: Going clubbing again aye Benny. (She says jokingly)

Mordecai: To make it up to us…

Benson: You have to…

Rigby: Party with us…

(They go inside and party all night)

Ok… tell me what you think of this one and Thanks For Reading! This story was requested by my friend Read his stories please.


	12. Chapter 12

Regular Show Chapter11: The Fight

(Jen was sitting on the couch in the living room playing video games and Benson comes into the living room all drunk)

Benson: Hey baby; wanna play a round. (He says acting all sexy)

Jen: Are you… Drunk? (She asks as the gumball machine walks drunkenly over to the couch)

Jen: Why are you drunk? (She asks looking over to the gumball machine)

Benson: Why can't I get drunk in my own home? (He asks getting mad)

Jen: You know how I feel when you drink. (She says getting mad)

Benson: Why don't you go to your little birdy friend and tell him to f**k you in the a**! (He yells madly)

Jen: That doesn't even make sense of what we're talking about and you wanna know why. (She says calming down)

Benson: Why? (He asks calming down)

Jen: Because you're drunk! (She yells at him madly)

Benson: Shut the f**k up B***h! (He yells and he slaps her across the face)

(They both stare at each other in shock of what just happened)

(Jen storms out and slams his door)

Benson: I don't need her. (He says sitting down on his couch and stares at the video game she was playing on his T.V.)

With Jen…

(She runs more than 30x the speed of sound towards the park)

(She barges into the parks house)

Mordecai/Rigby: Hey Jen… (They say as they see her storming up the stairs)

(Jen walks into Pops office)

Jen: Hey Pops; I would like to quit the job as park worker. (She says calming down and sits down onto the chair across from the lollie man)

Pops: Whatever for? (He asks concerned)

Jen: I got to go back to uh… Los Angeles because… they need me in a… movie. (She says lying)

(Mordecai and Rigby hears the conversation)

Pops: Ok… well… goodbye. (He says sadly)

(Mordecai and Rigby gasp in shock)

(Jen leaves as she sees Mordecai and Rigby)

Jen: Bye guys. (She says hugging them)

(Mordecai and Rigby start to cry as she leaves)

Outside the Park…

Jen: Chaos Control! (She yells leaving them for good *well they think for good*)

The next day…

Benson: Hey guys where's Jen? (He says looking around for her)

Mordecai: She left. (He says holding back the tears)

Rigby: Yeah. (He says holding back his tears)

Benson: What! (He yells in shock)

Benson: S**t I really messed up. (He says face palming hating his self for what he's done)

Mordecai: What did you do to her!? (He yells about to punch Benson but Rigby stops him)

Rigby: Cool it Mordecai. (He says calmly)

Rigby: What happened? (He asks Benson calmly)

Benson: Remember those beers I took home last night the ones from the bar?

Mordecai/Rigby: Yeah. (They both say remembering)

Last night…

Well when we were at my house Jen was playing some random video game; I was in the room making my room lovey dovey and all that c**p and when I was done I called her…

Benson: Jen can you come in here please. (He says happily)

Jen: Yeah right after I pass this level! (She yells to his still playing)

I called her and she kept saying that "I'll be there after this level" So I had a couple of drinks… well… a little more than a couple; I was super drunk… We fought and I… Well… Slapped her across the face and then she left… I didn't know what happened to her… I thought she would be in the parks house with you two…

Back to reality…

(Benson stares at Mordecai and Rigby)

Mordecai: You're lucky that I can't kill you. (He says madly)

Rigby: Wow you really f**ked up man. (He says pissed)

Benson: Yeah and I want to make things right; so do you know where I can find her? (He asks concerned)

On Mobius…

(Jen's in her bedroom looking through an orb with Benson, Mordecai, and Rigby in it with actions they are doing right now on earth)

(Shadow walks in)

Shadow: Hey Rose. (He says hugging her)

Jen: Hey Shaddie. (She says accepting the hug)

Shadow: Who are those people? (He asks pointing to the orb with Mordecai, Rigby and Benson in it)

Jen: They're friends I made back on earth. (She says smiling at the orb)

Shadow: Oh; well did you find that thing that's causing weird things to happen over their? (He asks curiously)

Jen: No not yet; I'm just here to visit. (She says still looking at the orb)

At the park…

Benson: How in the hells name are we going to Los Angeles!? (He yells madly)

Mordecai: I don't know dude. (He says sadly)

Benson: Ugh we'll talk about this later; we have work to do. (He says missing Jen a lot)

After a couple of weeks one night…

(Benson cries deeply into his pillow)

Benson: Why did you have to go!? (He yells crying looking at a picture of Jen and him)

Benson: I thought you were the one; but I f**ked things up. Please forgive me! (He yells sobbing back into his pillow)

(There was a knock at the door)

Benson: Why bother. (He says to his self still crying)

?: Benny you home? (The girl asks curiously)

(Benson knew that voice from anywhere)

Benson: Jen! (He says cheerfully cheering up and runs to the door)

(Benson hugs Jen tightly)

Benson: Never leave me again. (He says sobbing on her shoulder)

Jen: Well I've taught you a lesson. (She says proudly)

Benson: Lesson… Lesson! You mean to tell me you left just to teach me a lesson! (He yells madly)

Jen: Yup. (She says happily)

Benson: Well do I at least get an award for all the sad lonely day's I had when you were gone? (He asks calming down)

Jen: Did you stop drinking? (She asks curiously already knowing the answer)

Benson: I've stopped drinking because of what happened… I've really screwed up and I'm sorry. (He says hugging her)

Jen: I love you. (She says walking Benson into his room)

Sonic: Seriously kids don't do drugs or that might happen and you'd probably will not get back together with him or her so yeah… Tell me what you think of this story kiddies that's what Sonic Sez.


	13. Chapter 13

Regular Show Chapter 12: The Prank

Mordecai: Yeah we should! (He yells happily while opening the house door and a bucket of water falls on him and Rigby)

Rigby: Aww what. (He says then shakes the water off his fur)

(Muscleman comes by)

Muscleman: Looks like you ladies got soaked. (He says laughing and then leaves)

Mordecai: Dude this is the 5th time he pranked us; we have to tell Jen. (He says pissed off)

Rigby: Then she'll think were still a couple of wimps that can't defend ourselves. (He says sitting on the couch disappointed)

Mordecai: I know dude but she can help us prank him back. (He says sitting down next to Rigby)

Rigby: Aw yeah yuh; she used to pull the best pranks. (He says remembering)

Mordecai: She was the Ultimate Pranker; better than Muscleman. (He says remembering the pranks she used to pull on people)

Rigby: fine let's tell her. (He says getting up)

With Jen….

(She wipes the front of the kart)

(Mordecai and Rigby walks by)

Wow she's so hot with her hair in a ponytail, with her white tang top, and her short shorts…

(Mordecai and Rigby shake the thought out of their heads)

Mordecai/Rigby: Hey Jen. (They say walking towards her)

Mordecai: Muscleman's been pranking us and…

Rigby: We need your help pranking him back. (He says interrupting Mordecai)

Muscleman: Hey losers. (He says passing them and walks over to Jen)

Muscleman: Jen, why don't you show you're crush on me and stop hanging out with these two losers. (He says leaning in for a kiss)

(Jen grabs him by the throat)

Jen: Don't call them losers and stop asking me out or I will seriously kill you and hide the evidence. (She says seriously to Muscleman)

Jen: Now call yourself a Pussy. (She says pounding his body against the wall)

Muscleman: I Mitch Sorrenstine am a pussy. (He says scared to death of her)

(She lets go of him and he gasps for air)

Jen: And that's how you pull a great prank. (She says smiling innocently to Mordecai and Rigby)

And so Muscleman stopped pranking Mordecai and Rigby and they all lived happily ever after…

This story was a request from u/4307479/ or in my case a special someone


	14. Chapter 14

Regular Show Chapter 13: The Return of Death

I was walking alone past the bowling alley I felt a strange wind blowing hard on me and then I heard something…

Death: Ello Jen. (He says wrapping his arms around her)

Jen: Death. (She says heartlessly as she moves away from him)

Death: What's the matter love? (He asks curiously coming towards her)

(Jen backs away getting pissed off at this soul creeping man)

Death's Wife: Death! (She yells from behind him with Thomas in her hands and she looks really pissed)

(This strikes fear into Death)

Death: Ye- yes love. (He says nervously)

Death's Wife: I looked everywhere for you… And now I find you here flirting with an oversized rodent! (She yells at Death as Thomas makes some baby noises)

Death: Oh I uh… (He says scared to Death by his wife)

(Skips appears on the side of Jen)

Skips: Don't worry she's mine. (He says putting an arm around Jen)

Death's Wife: Oh I don't have time for this. (She says angrily and then disappears)

Death: Don't think this is over you two; the fun has just begun. (He says seriously to Jen and Skips who obviously doesn't give a crap)

(He vanishes)

Skips: Soooo… uh; Jen, want me to walk you back to the park? (He asks nervously to the pink hedgehog)

Jen: Sure. (She says happily to the big ape)

(They walked past the stores heading down back to the park while the moonlight was shining on Jen making her look more beautiful then she already is)

(Skips looks over to her)

Wow she looks… Amazing! I never felt this way before... Well I did when I had my girl… I remember when I used to spend time with her; we'd use to skip everyday… but then that wasn't until… *an image of blood is everywhere*

(He scared by the tragic memory and Jen knottiest it)

Jen: Skips, what's wrong? (She asks worryingly to the big ape)

Skips: Oh it's nothing. (He says skipping like nothing's wrong)

Jen: Oh, ok. (She says knowing something's wrong; she doesn't question it she'll find out… soon)

The next say…

(Jen was outside cleaning the fountain alone)

Death: Ello again love. (He says standing behind her)

Jen: Don't you have to go somewhere; like being with your wife. (She says pissed off)

Death: Don't worry I told her to get a little relaxation time; like go to em spas. (He says kneeling down to Jen)

(Jen just glares at Death then walks away)

Death: Don't you want to gear about your buddy Skips? (He asks; this got Jen's attention, she turns around)

Jen: What did you do to him? (She asks harshly)

Death: Let's just say my boy Thomas has em. (He says with a grin)

(Jen turns around to leave)

Death: Before you go; just to let you know, I'll tell my boy to kill your little friend if you don't stay with me and be my wife. (He says smirking at her as she stands there pissed)

Death: Don't worry Love; you'll enjoy all of this like you did back at Magic School. (He says walking towards her)

Later…

Death's wife: Where is he? (She says sitting impatiently on her kitchen table)

(Death walks in)

Death: Ello Love, I'm back; Thomas is with the babysitters)

Death's wife: Oh good; now let's go on our date. (She says walking towards the door)

With Jen…

(She's chained onto a heart shaped bed at a place where no one can get into except Death)

(Jen looks at the table *which has her Chaos Emerald*)

Hehe that fool, he doesn't know that I have telekinesis powers…

(Jen holds up one of her hand and a light blue ora comes around her hand and the black Chaos Emerald; it moves towards her and she teleports out of the chains and a look alike doll replaces where she was)

With Jen…

(She stares at Thomas and Skips who is locked up in chains)

(She shape shifts into Thomas's mom)

Jen: Thomas come to mummy. (She says in his mom's voice)

(Thomas stares at her then crawls to her acting like a baby)

Jen: I'm sorry Skips for my son's behavior. (She says still talking to him in Death's wife voice)

(Skips observes her and sees golden rings on her wrist and he smirks *yes he knows her powers*)

With Death and his wife…

Death's wife: I have to go to the restroom. (She says getting up and walks away)

(Jen walks towards him with Thomas in her hands still in disguise)

Jen: Take Thomas will you. (She says passing Thomas to him and he stares at her in confusion *still in disguise and still using his wife's voice*_

(She walks to the restroom and ship shapes back into herself)

(Death's wife sees her)

Death's wife: Look rodent don't be doing anything… (She says as Jen interrupts her)

Jen: Look I don't like Death, he was the one always hitting on me; I ignore him but he keeps hitting on me. (She says to her and teleports off)

With Skips…

(There was a black glowing light and a figure appears in front of him)

Jen: I thought might need some help. (She says holding a key to the chains and she unlocks it and sets Skips free)

Skips: Thanks; now let's get back to the park before the guy's suspect something. (He says as they teleport off)

At the park…

Benson: Hey have you guys seen any sign of Jen and Skips today? (He asks all the guys)

Mordecai: Last time me and Rigby saw Jen was when she was cleaning the fountain. (He says as Rigby nods)

Muscle Man: Last time me and Fives saw him was when he was moving those big rocks; ya know who else was sawn moving big rock? MY MOM! (He says high fiving High Five Ghost)

(Skips and Jen walks through the door)

Benson: Where were you guys? (He asks curiously)

Skips: Uhhh… (He says not knowing what to say)

Jen: Don't worry Benny we were just doing our jobs. (She says walking up to Benson and giving him a kiss on the cheek)

(This made Mordecai, Rigby, and Muscle Man groan in jealousy)

Benson: Ok, we better get going; it's getting late night guys.

Jen: Yeah; night guys. (She says as they walk out)

All: Night guys

With Death…

(He walks into the apartment)

Death: Ello Love. (He says then seeing the doll on the bed)

Death: What the Fu…

Wow it's been so long guys… Well hope you like this story; Thanks for reading


	15. Chapter 15

Regular Show Chapter14: The Proposal

Me and Benny were at the dining table eating breakfast and then the telephone rang…

(Telephone rings)

(Benson gets up and walks towards the phone and picks it up)

Phone Conversation…

Benson: Hello?

Skips: You called Benson?

Benson: Yeah; Skips, me and Jen won't be at work today cause ya know; the plan.

Skips: Oh yeah; ok, I'll cover for you two.

Benson: Thanks Skips.

(He hangs up the phone)

Jen: Who was that? (She asks not knowing the conversation he had)

Benson: That was Skips; he said that we have the day off today. (He says walking back to his seat)

Jen: That's nice; we both need the vacation. (She says smiling sweetly and giggling)

(Benson laughs since he knows this is true and he likes it when Jen laughs)

Benson: Jen. (He then stops laughing and now sounds nervous)

Jen: Yes? (She asks now concern)

Benson: My… Parents are in town… And they… want to see… (He says nervously as Jen interrupts him)

Jen: Sure. (She says happily)

Benson: But… They yell a lot and… (He says before Jen interrupts him again)

Jen: Don't worry Benny; I mean I hear you yelling at Mordecai and Rigby all the time, I think I can handle them. (She says finishing her breakfast and putting away the empty dishes in the dishwasher)

Benson: Ok. (He says and then the telephone begins ringing)

(Benson walks over to the phone)

Phone Conversation…

Benson: Hello?

Benson's dad: Hey son; the plan is ready; bring the lucky girl over here!

Benson: Ok dad; I'll be there soon.

(He hangs up the phone and walks back to the kitchen)

Benson: Come on Jen; we got to go. (He says taking her hand)

Jen: Ok let's go. (She says as he leads her out the door)

Later…

Benson's dad: Ok girls; Benson will be here any minute with his lucky lady, you gals know the plan?

(Benson's mom and sister nods)

(Jen and Benson comes into the house)

Benson: Mom, dad; this is Jen. (He says introducing them to her)

Benson's mom: Hi; I'm Benson's mom, Michelle. (She says politely)

Jen: Nice to meet you. (She says happily)

Benson's sister: Hey; I'm little Benny's older sister, Melissa; I don't know how that pip squeak can get a girl like you. (She says smirking at Benson)

(Benson ignores the comment)

Benson's dad: Hey Jen; my name is Michael. (He says smiling at the pink hedgehog)

Jen: It's a pleasure meeting all of you. (She says happily)

Michelle: A polite one isn't she? (She whispers to Michael)

Michael: So; why don't we have some lunch, shall we? (He asks as the girls walk out)

Michael: Listen up son; you've got that ring with you? (He asks curiously)

Benson: Yeah dad. (He says pulling out a small black box which held the ring)

Later…

Michael: That was a good lunch; now how about you 3 ladies go to the spa, while me and my boy catch up. (He says as the girls nod and go to the spa)

Michael: Ok; listen up son we don't have much time; go call Bistro en le Parc and go reserve a table. (He says to Benson as Benson calls to reserve a table)

Benson: Ok dad; the table is reserved. (He says as his dad nods to him)

Michael: Ok son; wanna play a round of stick hockey, or are you too scared to take on your old man? (He says chuckling)

Benson: You're on! (He yells enthusiastically)

Later…

Michael: So how was your gals trip to the spa? (He asks the girls)

Melissa: I had fun. (She says happily)

Jen: Me too. (She says happily)

Michelle: We all did. (She says relaxed)

Benson: We better go to dinner. (He says holding the door open)

Later…

Michael: Son; do it now. (He says nudging Benson who was sitting down eating next to Jen)

Benson: Everyone; I have an announcement! (He yells over all the noise)

(Benson then kneels down)

Benson: Jen will you… (He says pulling out a black box and opens it)

Mordecai/Rigby: He asked to marry you!? (They yell with a pissed tone)

Jen: Yup and were getting married soon. (She says happily walking out of the room)

Rigby: Oh man; oh man, oh man, we need to step up our game. (He says mad with himself)

Mordecai: Don't worry Rigby; well get her one… soon.

Yay Jen and Benson finally got engaged; but the question is can Mordecai and Rigby get the wedding ting on time for the wedding? Find out next time on Regular Show. Thanks for Reading.


	16. Chapter 16

Regular Show Chapter 15: The Ring

Mordecai: Pay Daaaaayyyy! (He yells flying the check in the air)

Rigby: Aww yeah pay day; my favorite day of the every other week! (He yells out happily)

Rigby: So do we have enough? (He asks Mordecai who's counting the money)

Mordecai: We have enough but were a little short. (He says holding about 500 dollars)

Rigby: How much? (He asks looking at the stash of money Mordecai has in his hands)

Mordecai: About $500. (He says flipping through the money)

Rigby: Ok let's get it the wedding's tomorrow! (He yells running out the door)

At The Wedding Ring Shop…

Mordecai/Rigby: What!? 1,000 dollars!? (They yell shocked)

Manager: It's the cheapest one we have; take it or leave it. (He says shrugging)

Rigby: For this stupid little ring? (He says unpleased at the ring)

Manager: This ring is important if you marry the girl of your dreams; so of course it'll be expensive. (He says unpleased with them)

Rigby: Screw that; I'm out! (He yells storming out of the store and Mordecai follows)

They try different other stores to find a wedding ring for Jen but with no luck they couldn't find one.

Rigby: How in the H are we going to find this S for Jen when everything is over 1,000 dollars!? (He yells pissed and stressed out)

Mordecai" I don't know dude looks like we've failed. (He says depressed)

(A black ring appears in front of them)

(The ring was a black emerald attached to a ring)

(They then look up and see Shadow)

Shadow: I thought you guys would need this. (He says and then disappears)

Rigby: What the fu…

Mordecai: Dude we finally have a wedding for Jen! (He yells happily)

Rigby: Yeah but who was that dude? (He asks in confusion)

Mordecai: Who cares let's go. (He yells getting up and runs)

Rigby: Mordecai wait! (He yells running after him)

(Shadow is behind a tree chuckling evilly and then disappears again)

At the park…

(Jen was cleaning the pond when Mordecai and Rigby runs up to her)

Mordecai: Jen will you marry us. (He says kneeling with Rigby both panting and gives her the ring)

Jen: I do! (She yells happily and takes the ring)

(Jen examines the ring and it's her Chaos Emerald)

Jen: Where did you get this? (She asks curiously)

Rigby: It was from this weird black hedgehog with red stripes in his hair, he has rings on his wrist like yours, even on his ankles, and he has white chest fur. (He says remembering what Shadow looks like)

Jen: Shadow…

Yay they purposed to her XD but with Shadow's wedding ring? How will the wedding end up? Find out next time on Regular Show… This story was requested by u/4307479/ he was bugging me to make stories and blah blah blah what a nice boyfriend he is *sighs* well… Thanks For Reading.


	17. Chapter 17

Regular Show Chapter 16: Wedding Disaster

(Jen was wearing a beautiful white strapless bridal gown with light blue pearls on it, with white evening gloves; her vail was white with orange flowers in it, white heels)

Muscleman: Wow Jen; you look smoking hot, mind if I take a peak under-

(Jen slaps Muscleman)

Jen: You're not looking under there sicko!

Muscleman: Fine; but how about a kiss before you go? (He leans in for a kiss but she moves and trips him)

Jen: Not in your life tubby. (She glares at him as Margaret and Eileen comes in)

Eileen: You look beautiful. (She says staring at Jen in awe)

Margaret: Yeah; oh, the wedding is starting. (She says as Jen walks through the doors seeing all Mordecai, Rigby, and Bensons family and friends, then she stares straight down the aisle seeing Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson in tuxedos and ties making them look handsome as Jen walks down the aisle Muscleman comes up from behind and slightly/partly lifts up her dress and takes pictures of what's under her dress with his phone and runs away and as he runs away he trips and falls and someone's water drops on him and his phone which breaks it)

Muscleman: Aww man.

(Jen fistbumps Mordecai and Rigby as the laugh quietly)

(The priest does his thing and after they put on the rings, Jen stares down at the ring Shadow gave Mordecai and Rigby and sighs)

?: I thought you said there was trouble on Earth. Or did you lie to me just so that you can marry these pathetic weaklings!? (She hears a voice inside her head and its…)

Shadow: I'm here to take my wife back. (He says pissed off and carry's Jen bridal style)

Muscleman: Oh; dude, if you divorce her can I have her? (He asks Shadow; Shadow glares at him)

Muscleman: Oh no br-

(Shadow punches him across the face sending him flying)

Shadow: Chaos Control! (He yells as a bright light flashes and they're gone)

At Mobius….

Shadow: You have a lot of explaining to do. (He says as Sonic, Silver, Knuckles, and Amy gathers around them)

Jen: Alright, nothing happened on earth that was dangerous. (She says looking at them)

Shadow: Then why did you stay there!? You know how much I've missed you! (He yells at her)

Sonic: Take it easy Shadow. (He says putting a hand on Shadow's shoulder)

Sonic: Now Jen, why didn't you come back? (He asks calmly)

Jen: Because I liked it there; I had a lot of fun.

Shadow: Yeah; too much fun, getting married to someone else; getting laid by them! (He yells now more pissed off)

Jen: Shadow…

Shadow: What!? (He stares at Jen and sees tears running down her face)

Shadow: I'm sorry… (He says now hugging her)

Knuckles: Just never leave us again.

Jen: But…

Shadow: What? Do you want to go back to those weaklings!? (He yells madly moving away from her and punches the wall leaving a big hole in it)

Shadow: You rather live with weaklings!?

Amy: Shadow!

Sonic: Silver, go take Shadow somewhere else.

Silver: Why me? (He whines as Shadow glares at him)

Sonic: Just go! (He yells commanding Silver)

(Silver walks out with Shadow)

Sonic: Ok Jen, it's either them or us…

What's going to happen next? Find out next time on Regular Show… It's been a while bros; this was for my boyfriend u/4307479/ or as you people call him FanficProductions; November 30th is his birthday so… HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY LOVE; hope you guys liked the story, thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

Regular Show Chapter 17: A Mysterious Figure

Sonic: Who is it going to be?

Jen: Look Sonic; The Chaos Emerald said that something bad is coming… I have to stay there. (She says staring to the ground worried)

Sonic: Will we ever see you again?

Jen: Yes; but in the mean time I'll have to stay on earth.

Outside of the door room…

Shadow: Can you hear anything?

Silver: Yeah; but not much… (He says with his ear to the door)

Silver: Wait; I hear something… it sounds like… footsteps?

Shadow: Yeah; I can hear it too… (Someone grabs Shadow and Silver knocking them out with two chloroform soaked rags)

Who is this mysterious figure that knocked Shadow and Silver out? Find out soon on Regular Show. Don't worry bros; the next story will come out quickly and it'll be a little longer. This was for my boyfriend u/4307479/ or as you people call him FanficProductions; November 30th is his birthday so… HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY LOVE; hope you guys liked the story, thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

Regular Show Chapter 18: Don Returns

Benson: Hey Jen, do you have Don's phone number; Pops tried to pay the park taxes with lollipops again. (He says sighing)

Jen: Oh; Yeah sur… (She says getting interrupted by Rigby)

Rigby: YOU BETTER NOT! (He yells madly)

Jen: We just need to fix the audit.

Rigby: UGH; FINE! (He yells storming out of the room)

(Jen sighs)

Benson: He'll get over it. (He says while doing paperwork)

With Rigby…

(Rigby storms into the room and slams the door)

Mordecai: Dude; what's wrong? (He asks concern)

Rigby: Stupid Don has to come and do the augit again. (He says madly)

Mordecai: It's audit and didn't you two make do? (He asks curiously)

Rigby: Yeah, but I still hate him. (He says madly)

(Mordecai suddenly realizes something)

Mordecai: Oooohhh I think I know what this is about. (He says cleverly)

Rigby: What?

Mordecai: You're jealous of Don because Jen always laughs at his jokes and all that.

Rigby: Yeah; so what? (He says as his arms are crossed and he looks sideways)

Mordecai: Dude, Jen doesn't like Don; she always complained that we leave you behind and that we don't hang out with you. (He says as Rigby looks up at him)

Rigby: THEN WHY DIDN'T SHE HANG OUT WITH ME!? (He yells madly)

Mordecai: Because she wanted to be nice to Don. (He says as Rigby glares)

Rigby: I'M LEAVING! (He yells slamming the door and runs away)

(He runs out of the park house as he passes Jen raking some leaves)

Jen: Hey… (She says as Rigby passes her)

Jen:Rigby…

(He kept running until he reached the parks gate and saw…)

Don: Hey Rigbone; how about some sugar? (He says opening his arms for a hug)

Rigby: WHY DON'T YOU GIVE SOME SUGAR TO JEN! (He yells as he kept running leaving Dons standing in shock)

I ran away from them. ALL OF THEM! I thought she loved me, but I guess I was wrong. I thought they were my friends too; but I was wrong… I WAS WRONG ABOUT EVERYTHING! How can I be so stupid…

(Tears started to run down Rigby's face; the tears were burning from all the frustration, sadness, hatred, and other emotions building up inside of him)

(Rigby kept running ; he wasn't paying attention to where he was going until he suddenly bumped into someone)

?: HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING! (The mysterious voice yelled at the small raccoon)

Rigby: Oh sor… (He stops and sees who the figure was and gasps)

Rigby: YOU'RE! (He yells as the mysterious figure grabs him and teleports off)

At the park…

(Everyone was waiting outside of the parks house)

Don: Hey guys; what's wrong with Rigby?

Jen: I don't know. He ran past me before I could say hi to him.

Muscleman: Me and 5's saw him running towards the park's gate.

Benson: Well, we need to find him. (He says to everyone)

(Suddenly Jen's phone began to ring)

Phone Conversation…

Jen: Hello?

?: Hello Jen; if you ever want to see your little boyfriend again; I suggest that you meet me at the old abandoned factory.

(The call ends)

I know that voice…

(She thinks to herself and realizes who it was)

(Jen gasps and then teleports away)

Who is this strange being that took Rigby? Find out next time on Regular Show. The next story will come out quickly and it'll be longer. This was for my boyfriend u/4307479/ or as you people call him FanficProductions; November 30th is his birthday so… HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY LOVE; hope you guys liked the story, thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

**WARNING: This story contains sexual themes, If you are under the age of 13 DO NOT CONTINUE READING! If you're 13 and older then you may read on. Enjoy **

Regular Show Chapter 19: He's Baaaaaaaaacccck

(Jen walks inside the old abandoned factory and sees Rigby tied to a chair struggling to get loose and he's terrified)

(Jen walks closer to him until…)

?: I wouldn't go closer if I were you princess.

Jen: DARTHON! (She growls)

Darthon: I know we had our little fights before; but come on baby. You can't resist me. (He says teleporting in front of her; smirking)

Jen: LET HIM GO DARTHON! OR ELSE! (She growls louder)

Darthon: Or else what? You're going to kill me? Well… I'll have my proxies deal with your little raccoon over there. (He stares at Rigby still trying to get free but can't)

Darthon: And besides him we've captured two more of your little boyfriends. (Lights shine on Shadow and Silver)

Jen: Shadow… (She says as one of the proxies took off the cloth around Shadows mouth)

Shadow: JEN!

Jen: SHADOW! (She yells pushing Darthon out of the way)

(Jen goes up to Shadow hugging him and cries)

Shadow: Jen; you need to get out of here.

Jen: NO! I'm not leaving you guys. (She says kissing Shadow with tears running down her face)

Darthon: How about some kisses for me Jen baby? (He asks grabbing her with his tentacles and pulls her closer to him)

(Je slaps Darthon across the face)

Darthon: Come on Jen baby. Don't play me like that. (He says as Jen slaps Darthon across the face again)

Darthon: How groovy. (He says sarcastically then nods his head at one of his proxies *Hooky*)

(Hooky slashes Shadow across the face and a lot of blood comes out of the big slash across his face)

(Shadow yells in pain)

Jen: SHADOW! NO! (She yells running to him crying and hugging him tightly)

Shadow: Jen… (He says as Jen looks up at him with tears running down her face)

Shadow: I'm sorry for what happened the last time we met… I was acting an idiot; I didn't mean to make you cry. I don't know what came over me… If I… die. Just remember that I will always love you. My beautiful Rose. (He says before passing out)

Jen: Shadow? (She says to Shadow with no response)

Jen: SHADOW! NO! YOU WON'T DIE! I WON'T LET YOU! (She yells crying into his arms)

Darthon: Don't worry; we won't kill him… That is of course if you do as I say. (He says as she glares at him)

Jen: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! (She yells going up to Darthon ready to attack)

Darthon: ah, ah, aahhh. I wouldn't do that if I were you; or I'll have ol' Hooky over there kill your little Shaddie the not so Ultimate Life form off. (He says as Hooky puts his hook up to Shadows neck)

Darthon: And ill also have my two other proxies Bloody and Claws over there finish the other two off as well. (He says as Bloody stands by Silver with his dagger aimed to Silvers heart and Claws finger knives to Rigby's heart as well)

Rigby/Silver: JEN! (They screamed; terrified)

Darthon: So we've got a deal baby? (He says as Jen stares at Rigby, Silver, and then Shadow)

Jen: …. Deal.

Darthon: Great. (He says then snaps his fingers and the three proxies disappears)

Darthon: Now, let's go out to dinner shall we. (He says grabbing Jen and teleporting off)

We ended up at a fancy restaurant. I ate my food while Darthon kept staring at me; I wonder what he's thinking…

Darthon: You know Jen; I was thinking that we should have some fun tonight. (He says as Jen spits out her soda all over Darthon's face)

(Darthon looks at the soda that's all over him)

Darthon: How lovely. (He says sarcastically and Jen giggles)

Darthon: You're having fun; aren't you? Well… why don't we have some more fun. (He stands up, walks over to Jen; picks her up bridal style and teleports away)

We ended up in a red velvet room; it was dark. But there were some scented candles lit; there was also one of those fancy bathtubs. It looks like it can fit two people… What the!? Is this guy serious? A heart shaped bed!

(Jen looks at Darthon and Darthon walks up to her)

Darthon: You need another look baby; I mean that red dress on you looks cute… but I think you'll pleasure me with something more like this. (Darthon snaps his fingers and Jen's dress changed into a black sexy night gown *the ones that is see through on the bottom* with orange panties)

Darthon: mmm that's perfect. (He says sounding horny)

(Jen looks down and sees something that she might regret seeing)

Jen: OH GOD! (She yells staring at Darthon's boner)

Darthon: Big isn't it? It's probably bigger than all your little boyfriends dicks combined. (He says smirking at her as Jen just stares in shock and blushes)

Darthon: Now; I want you to begin sucking it. (He says staring at her in the night gown; getting harder)

Jen: I'm not going to do that! (She yells at him)

Darthon: Oh Jen; you have to. You don't want your boys to die; speaking of boys… (He whistles and Claws appeared behind her, make her kneel down and handcuff her)

Claws: Ok master; this one is ready to go. (He says then smacks Jen's ass)

Jen: HEY! (She yells glaring at Claws; blushing)

(Claws just laughs then disappears)

Darthon: Now Jen; begin pleasuring me. (He says as he shoves his dick into Jen's mouth and with no choice Jen began to suck)

Darthon: You're doing pretty good; now… for your award. (He shoves one of his tentacles in Jen's vagina)

(Jen mans and kept sucking)

Darthon: You want more don't you? (He says then shoves another tentacle in Jen's ass)

(Jen moans louder and began sucking harder as Darthon rubs her ass moaning)

We kept doing this for what seemed like hours; but for some reason… I couldn't help it; it felt so good. I wanted more until suddenly…

Darthon: Well; I think your pussy's warm enough. (He says pulling out his tentacle from her vagina and sticks his figure in there and feeling it; hot)

Darthon: Well; do you want to keep sucking or shall we move onto the main event? (He asks as Jen stares at him)

Darthon: I think you want to begin fucking. (He says removing his dick from her seeing saliva on it and all over Jen's moth… his cum)

(Darthon kisses her and licks up all his cum and puts it in her mouth)

Darthon: Swallow it. (He commands and she swallows)

(Darthon then carries her to the bed and uncuffs her)

He went on top of me so I would have nowhere to escape… smart move; he also kept kissing me up and down; all over me… Then it happened.

(Darthon sticked his tentacle out of Jen's ass and bites off her panties with a playful growl, then he slowly lifts up her nightgown and takes it off of her as he began getting more harder)

Darthon: I'm going to enjoy this, but before we get down to business I'm going to give you the kind of pleasure you gave me; maybe more. (He goes down to Jen's vagina and begins licking)

(Jen moans in pleasure)

She tastes so good… I'm getting hornier by the second; I can't hold it in. I must fuck her!

(Darthon stops licking and begins to stick his dick into Jen)

(Jen moans louder)

Darthon: You're so tight; but not as tight as your sweet sexy ass. (He says thrusting)

I kept thrusting, I know she loves it; she kept moaning my name, I know she loves me; but… What the hell? Something is blocking me from popping her cherry.

(Darthon stops and stares at Jen)

Darthon: Jen…

Jen: Why did you stop?

Darthon: Are you blocking me from popping your cherry?

Jen: Yes.

Darthon: Come on Jen; don't you want me?

Jen: Yes. (She blushes moaning)

Darthon: Then let me pop it! (He yells thrusting harder)

He kept thrusting me harder and harder for what seemed like hours. I loved it! The pleasure feels so good. I think… I'm in love with Darthon!

Darthon: You know I can keep doing this for hours. (He says as he keeps thrusting harder and harder)

There was a lot of his sperm everywhere; so I finally gave up and said…

Jen: Fuck me harder! (She moans as she disarms the protection from her cherry)

(Darthon hits it as hard as he can, making it pop)

(The both moan loudly in pleasure)

Jen: I love you Darthon. (She moans and blushes as Darthon sticks his dick out of Jen seeing cum all over it)

Darthon: I love you too, but do you mind getting that for me. (He says as Jen gets up and licks his dick; cleaning all of his sperm off)

(Darthon moans)

Darthon: I think it's time for us to take a bath. (He says carrying Jen into the bathroom and sets her into the warm bath water)

I stare at him stripping of his clothes; damn he was sexy.

Darthon: You like what you see? (He asks smirking)

Jen: Yeah. (She blushes as Darthon gets in the tub with her)

(Darthon lays in the tub and grabs Jen laying her on top of him)

Darthon: This is romantic isn't it? (He asks while playing with Jen's boobs)

Jen: Just you and me in the bath together, candle's lite; how can this not be romantic. (She says kissing Darthon)

Darthon: I do this all for you baby. (He says kissing her back)

Jen: I love you Darthon. (She blushes)

Darthon: I love you too Jen. (He says kissing Jen's neck)

At the park…

Don: Almost done… There. (He says then presses enter)

Benson: Thanks for saving the park again.

Don: No problem. (He says getting up and gives Benson sugar)

Muscleman: I'm worried about Jen; she isn't back yet and it's been hours.

Benson: Yeah; maybe we should find her… But where should she and Rigby be…

Muscleman: It should be in an abandoned area; that's where tons of people in movies take them; to an abandoned area.

Mordecai: Yeah every movie me, Jen, and Rigby saw always had a dude that kidnaps someone and takes them to an abandoned area.

Don: Isn't there that abandoned factory in down town?

Mordecai: That's it! (He says running out the door and the others follow after him)

Later…

(They slam through the doors and find Rigby)

Mordecai: Rigby! (He yells running up to him)

Mordecai: Dude; what happened? (He asks as Rigby stares at something behind him; terrified)

Bloody: I wouldn't do that if I were you.

Hooky: Yesssssssss the masssssssster won't be pleasssed.

(Mordecai quickly turns around and sees Benson, Muscleman, Don, and High Five Ghost tied up)

Mordecai: Aw dude come on! (He yells as they capture Mordecai and ties him up)

(Hooky, Bloody, and Claws laugh)

Muscleman: Hey bros; why the hell do you have two chairs that have strings tied around them when no one's there?

(Hooky, Bloody, and Claws turns around seeing Shadow and Silver gone)

Hooky: Oh no theeeeee massssssster'ssssss going to get pisssssssed.

(As the three talked about getting punished; Shadow and Silver appeared)

Mordecai: Hey! (He yells madly at Shadow and Shadow covers his mouth; luckily Hooky, Bloody, and Claws didn't hear)

Shadow: Stay quiet; we're here you rescue you pathetic weaklings.

Benson: Pathetic! Who are you calling pathetic! (Hooky, Bloody, and Claws turns and sees no one's there)

Claws: Aw Crap!

With Shadow and the others…

(Shadow and Silver unties Muscleman,Rigby,Benson,HFG, and Don)

(Shadow then goes over to untie Mordecai and gets punched in the face by Mordecai)

Mordecai: You Batstard! You're the one who stopped my wedding with Jen! (Shadow glares at him)

Shadow: Why you little! (He growls about to attack, but Silver holds him back)

Silver: Calm down Shadow! (He says holding him back)

Silver: Look guys we need to find Jen; she was kidnapped by Darthon. (He says as Benson, Mordecai, Hfg, and Muscle man gasp)

Don: Who's Darthon?

Silver: Darthon is a black with orange stripes hedgehog; he kind of looks like Shadow, but he eats people…

Rigby: He also has huge ass tentacles!

Mordecai: He went into our dreams to gain power to kill Jen; but Jen was too powerful too powerful and killed him off, but Darthon was tough to beat…

Shadow: Darthon is pretty pathetic. (He says as Mordecai and Rigby realized that Darthon still has Jen)

(They both gasp)

Mordecai/Rigby: Jen!

Shadow: Don't worry we'll find her.

Shadow: Chaos Control! (He cried and they teleported away)

Rigby: A house? In a forest? (He asks staring at this strange house out in the middle of this forest)

Shadow: This is where he lives. (He says about to knock the door down)

(The door is knocked down as they see Darthon fucking Jen)

Muscleman: Awww man! He is sooooo lucky!

Darthon: Looks like we've got company. (He says as Jen sits up quickly)

Shadow: Jen…

Jen: Shadow… I'm sorry.

Darthon: Well; it looks like we're in a pickle aren't we. (He says to Jen as Shadow storms out)

Darthon: I suggest you guys leave as well. (They all get out except Muscleman)

Muscleman: Can I watch? (He says before Darthon hits him with a beam)

Darthon: Now, where were we? (He kisses Jen on the neck while Jen stares off feeling guilty)

What will happen next? Find out next time on Regular Show. How's it going bros? this was for my boyfriend u/4307479/ or as you people call him FanficProductions; November 30th is his birthday but he wanted it early so… HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY LOVE; hope you guys liked the story, thanks for reading!


End file.
